He'll save his Wifey
by lucyLOL
Summary: Noah's not sure whats going on with Rachel but he doesn't like it one bit...He'll save his Wifey
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one._

_Brunette hair sticking to her forehead. Sharp intake of breath as he enters her. His hand curling round her hips and he thrusts into her. A loud moan escapes her lips and he thinks its just about the best thing he's ever heard. His eyes lock on her big brown doe ones and they both fall apart with each others names on there lips._

"Rachel," Noah whispered in his sleep.

"NOAH! Get your lazy butt out of bed right now. You need to drop your sister off at Nana Connies." His mother yelled up the stairs. Noah groaned. _fuck _what a dream. The problem was that same dream had been playing over and over in his head for months. But Rachel was Finn's.

He slowly showered and shuck the (yet another!) dirty bed sheet into the wash before grabbing a coffee and pushing his sister out of the door.

Beth Puckerman. In Noah's opinion she was _the fucking bomb_. Best sister alive. Beth was absolutely stunning. Same deep hazel eyes fringed with dark lashes, as Noah himself. Nice even features. Flawless olivey skin and long wavy dark hair. Not as dark as Rachel's but still framed her face perfectly. This 13 year old did so much for her brother. She would never rat him out and she'd distract there mother if Noah was trying to get a girl out of the house. And all sorts. In Noah's opinion she was a badass and she was just awesome. Call him a pansy but he fucking adored his little sister.

"Soooo I need a favour." Beth said. Noah smirked. He could tell this was gunna be good.

"Shoot."

"Well. You know you're going out tonight?" Noah nodded, he was going out for dinner with the guys and a couple of girlfriends, manly Rachel. "Well, I wanna go to Jenna's house and you know mom won't let me so I need you to pretend you're taking me with you and drop me off at hers and pick me up on your way home. Kay?"

"Are there boys there?" Noah asked. He knew Beth wouldn't lie to him.

"No but I know there will be drink and so does mom."

"Kay. I can do that if you don't get to sloshed and when I ring you half an hour before I come get you, I need you to drink some coffee and eat something so you're on the edge of sober when we get home."

"Deal," Beth grinned. She loved her big brother.

"Why aren't you going to school anyway?"

"Uh, school's cancelled. _Someone _set off the fire alarm and its flooded."

"And by _someone _you mean you," Noah smirked.

"Can it man, I know I'm a little brat," Beth shouted.

"Nah, I'm not gunna shout dude. It's pretty badass. But don't tell mom," Noah said. If his sister wasn't getting caught for the shit she pulled he saw no reason to tell her off, she's a Puckerman, badassness was in her blood.

"You know I won't tell mom. She'd roast my head. Alright, drop me here. I'm meeting Becca before Nana's. I'm just gunna tell her you got up late." Beth laughed and Noah's scowl as he pulled up, "Don't be so moody, if you wanna get into Nana's good book all you gotta do is find a nice Jewish girl…actually scratch that. Just a Jewish girl would do."

"Yeah kid I know. Now get outta here," Noah smiled. His mind filled with images of Rachel singing.

"Love ya." Beth said jumping out of his truck and pulling her bag with her.

"Yeah, you too." Noah said before she shut the door and ran off somewhere.

When Noah got to school all he could think about was Rachel. How soft her curves were, hoe her pouty lips felt against his. How she let out a soft moan whenever her ran his hands over the curve of her ass. _Shit. Puckerman pull you self together. SHE IS FINNS. Finns._

"Puck," he knew that voice. He turned around and accepted Santana's kiss.

"Whasat for?" Noah asked pulling back.

"Finn and Manhands just came in. I wanna show him what he's missing." Santana shrugged. Noah glanced at the couple. Something wasn't right. Rachel looked…empty. She was tense and was keeping her head down. He waited until Finn left her at her locker, kissing her cheek before he went.

"Hey Rach," Noah jogged over there. Rachel looked up smiling a fake smile, Noah could tell. Her eyes looked sad and had no light in them. She looked tired. But mostly she looked done.

"Hello Noah. How are you today?" Rachel asked politely.

"Good. Sup with you?" Noah asked.

"Nothing. Would you like to walk with me to Spanish. We do share the class."

"Rachel. Cut the crap. We're friends or whatever. You're talking weird and acting weird so what's up?" Noah caught the 3 seconds of pure unhappiness and hurt before she composed herself.

"Honestly I'm fine. Come on we're going to be late," Rachel said.

"Wifey!" Noah said in a warning tone. Rachel giggle at the nickname she'd had since she was 10.

"That's much better. Looks like I need to keep my Wifey smiling more often huh?" Noah smiled.

"Apparently so. And has my Hubby been smiling?" Rachel asked. This time her smile did reach her eyes and it made Noah's heart skip a beat. He felt so good knowing he'd put that smile there.

"Come on, y'know me. I'm always smiling."

"Even so. I do hope you have been happy. We haven't talked in a little while and I…I missed you." Rachel blushed. She took Noah's arm so they could walk and talk…and not be late for class.

"Yeah?" He asks. She know that mean _I've missed you too_. For Rachel 'Noah language' was easy. She knew what every grunt and word meant for him.

"Yes."

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bagDrifting through the windWanting to start againDo you ever feel, feel so paper thinLike a house of cardsOne blow from caving inDo you ever feel already buried deepSix feet under screamBut no one seems to hear a thingDo you know that there's still a chance for youCause there's a spark in youYou just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of JulyCause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go Oh, oh, oh!As you shoot across the sky-y-yBaby you're a fireworkCome on let your colours burstMake 'em go Oh, oh, oh!You're gunna leave 'em going' Oh, oh, oh!

Baby you're a fireworkCome on let your colours burstMake 'em go Oh, oh, oh!You're gunna leave 'em going' Oh, oh, oh!

Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon

You don't have to feel like a waste of spaceYou're original, cannot be replacedIf you only knew what the future holdsAfter a hurricane comes a rainbowMaybe you're reason why all the doors are closedSo you could open one that leads you to the perfect roadLike a lightning bolt, your heart will blowAnd when it's time, you'll knowYou just gotta ignite the lightAnd let it shineJust own the nightLike the Fourth of JulyCause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what you're worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-yBaby you're a fireworkCome on let your colours burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"Boom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonIt's always been inside of you, you, youAnd now it's time to let it throughCause baby you're a fireworkCome on show 'em what your worthMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"As you shoot across the sky-y-yBaby you're a fireworkCome on let your colours burstMake 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-aweBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moonBoom, boom, boomEven brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

Everyone thought is was a song for Finn.

Noah knew better.

She was sitting on the stage on her own. The room was dark. He sat down next to her. Neither of them talking for a few minutes.

"That song was for you wasn't it."

Rachel didn't say anything. She just wiped away the tears that were in her eyes.

"When did you start feeling invisible?"

"Couple months ago. I guess."

"Rach. Listen to me. You are absolutely amazing. And you know it's true." Noah nudged her shoulder. "If you weren't special then you wouldn't be allowed to be my Wifey." That made Rachel smile, she let out a small giggle.

"Jeez woman. 2 giggles for me in one day? You're making my heart hurt," Noah grinned wrapping his arms around Rachel and taking in her sent of fruity perfume mixed with Rachel Berry.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel whispered pulling back slightly. Their gazes locked. Rachel couldn't stop what she was doing.

When Rachel's lips brushed his it made him let out a tiny moan. Her lips were so full and soft. She always managed to taste of candyfloss.

The kiss only later a minute at the most but it was amazing for both of them. Rachel was the first to pull back. She gave him a sweet smile and ran out of the auditorium leaving Noah sitting on the stage.

She couldn't believe she kissed him! If Finn EVER finds out she'll be done for.

When her and Finn walked into breadsticks later that night and she saw Noah and everyone waiting for them and her stomach was doing flips.

She felt Finn grip her arm painfully and he whispered into her ear.

"Remember to behave. And order the salad." Rachel nodded.

Rachel sat in between Noah and Finn as Finn instructed.

"You okay now Wifey?" Noah whispered as she sat down. Rachel gave a quick nod and pressed her lips together. If Finn heard that she'd be in trouble.

Finn flagged the waitress over. "Have you guys ordered?"

"Yeah, about 5 minutes ago." Mike said.

"Hello, what can I get for you this evening?" the perky waitress asked.

"Can I get a cheese burger and fries and a chocolate milkshake please?" |Finn asked, winking at the waitress.

"Of course," She grinned back then turned to Rachel, "And for you miss?"

"Um.." Rachel glanced at Finn, "Just a salad and water please." She said quietly.

The waitress shot one more smile at Finn before walking off.

"Jeez Berry babe!" Noah laughed, "Salad and a water? You gotta have some of my fries as well. You're way skinny."

"No she's not." Finn said, "It's good she's watching her wait."

Noah couldn't believe his ears. Rachel Berry? She did not need to watch her fucking wait, she was tiny…like _really_ tiny. Rachel shot Noah a pleading glance. Noah shot her a reassuring smile and quick nod.

"I guess so."

At half nine Noah's phone started ringing, it was Beth.

"Lo'"

"Puck, this is Jenna…Beth she kinda.." Noah could hear the panic in her voice.

"What the fuck happened to my sister? Where is she?" Noah asked. Everyone at the table was looking at him, but he kept his eyes on Rachel's.

"She-she's fucked. I-I-I think she took something."

"What drugs? Jenna what did she take?" Noah said.

"Uh…it was like pills…uh white ones, she just can't even stand up." Jenna sobbed, "She won't wake up."

"Fuck. I'll be there in 10. I swear to God Jenna you keep Beth breathing. Whatever it takes" Noah jumped up, slamming his phone shut. His eyes were begging Rachel silently.

"Please," Noah said quietly.

"Of course," Rachel said jumping up. Finn caught her arm.

"You're going with him?" Finn said. Rachel could see the anger on his face but she also knew Noah couldn't do this on his own.

"Finn. He's my best friend."

They hurried out the door, to his truck. Noah floored it the whole way to Jenna's the took Rachel's hand and literally pulled her into the house. Up the stairs but stopped short when he saw her. There was Beth. His baby sister. Pale as a piece of paper, her eyes where read and barley open, she was leaning against the bed and she wasn't focus on anything. Jenna was next to her shaking her and saying her name. Noah couldn't move all he could do is stand there. Suddenly Rachel was carrying Beth into the bathroom. Setting her down on the floor next to the toilet. Finding ipec in the cupboard. Feeding a couple of spoonfuls to Beth. Holding Beth's hair back as she hurled into the toilet. Helping rinse Beth's mouth out and washing her face. Giving Beth a drink of water.

"Noah. Can you give her your hoodie please?" Rachel said. In the end Rachel unzipped the hoddie and pushed it off his shoulders herself, before wrapping it around Beth.

"Beth. Beth Tori Puckerman listen. It's Rachel. Beth it's me," Rachel said, holding a cold wash cloth on the younger girls forehead.

"Ray?" Beth whispered, slowly blinking her eyes.

"That's right it me. It's Ray. I need to know what you've taken Beth," Rachel said slowly.

"Uh T'was ecstasy," Beth murmured.

"Okay. Well lets get you home so you can sleep if off okay?"

"MmHm. Ray please don't tell Noah," Beth said, supporting all her weight on Rachel to stand up.

"He already knows. But he's not mad, he's just happy you're okay."


	2. Chapter 2

I got this comment with the last chapter.

One-Why is puck's sister named Beth when that is what they named quinn and hisbaby?Two-Puck's sister is like 11 or 12 at the most why would she be drinking anddoing drugs?Three-It's weight on wait when you are talking about someones sizeFourth-Before you go into drama in a story you should really put somebackground info if you are changing everything around. Like why they are bestfriends or why he calls her wifey. Just though you should know

I thought I'd clear it up if anyone else was having these troubles.

One/ Noah's sister is named Beth for 2 reasons, one being I really like the name and it fit with the character and two because in my story baby gate never happened, there was never anything between Puck and Quinn.

Two/in my story Beth is 13 and you'd be surprised what they get up to, have you watched the movie 13?

Three/ my grammar is a bit crap I hope you can forgive me!

Four/ I'm not very good at building stuff up, I usually jump into it, and that works for me. In later chapters we will see why they became best friends and where the nicknames come from.

Hope that cleared anything up, if anyone has more questions don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks xxx

_Chapter two._

"How dare you go with him." Finn snarled.

"He's my best friend and I needed to make sure him and Beth were okay," Rachel sobbed.

"You just wanted to get a reaction out of me Rachel. Well guess what? You'll be sore tomorrow!" Finn shouted, spinning round and punching Rachel. She let out a load yell. "Why does he call you Wifey anyway?"

"Because I'm his Wifey," Rachel sobbed.

"Wrong answer," Finn shouted, turning on her again…

12 minutes.

12 minutes of punches and kicks for Rachel not be able to stand.

12 minutes for her to feel like she couldn't breath.

12 minutes before Finn stopped.

"Listen sweetie. I just want what's best for you. So you can't be that friendly with Puck anymore. And tomorrow night. You're going to loose your virginity." Finn stroked her bloody hair, "I bet you're glad you waited for me aren't you sweetie."

Noah was sitting in Beth's room with her. Beth was fine now but Noah had been so worried.

"Are you coming for dinner at Nana's tonight douche?" Beth asked after she took a sip of her juice. She'd been in bed all day with Noah nursing her and she was getting pretty sick of it, she was fine.

"Nah. M'staying here. Alone time." Noah grumbled.

"Yeah, more like hook up time,"

"Whatever. Listen kid are you gunna do that sorta thing again? Coz I'm telling ya, if Wifey wasn't there I wouldn't have been able to help you," Noah asked.

"Noah. Just chill please. You know I just took to much. I'll be more careful next time." Beth said. She liked being the girl up for anything, the girl who everyone wanted. She wasn't going to change that because her brother didn't't like it.

Next time? What fucking next time? Noah was speech less. He honestly didn't know who this girl was. His sister would of listened to him. What the fuck is going on here?

"Coz baby you're a firework," his phone rung Rachel's ring tone.

"'lo?" he grumbled.

"H-hi Noah. I-is Beth okay?" Rachel asked. He could tell she was crying. Noah shut Beth's door on the way to his room.

"Fucked up actually. What's the matter?" Noah asked.

"Nothing what's up with Beth?"

"Wifey?"

"Look. Can I come over tonight? Are you busy?" Rachel asked.

"Nah I'm not. I'd love to see ya. We can talk about shit, y'know?"

In Noah language she knew this meant, (I'd love to see you. We can talk about Beth and what's going on with you. Okay?)

"Yeah. Sounds good, I also need to ask you a favour. I'll talk to you about it tonight."

"M'kay. Seeya Wifey."

7:00 pm

Beth and him mother had gone out at half six and Rachel had got there shortly afterwards. They were sitting in his room. He was strumming his guitar on the bed and she was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed.

"So, what favour did you need?" Noah asks. Rachel snapped her head up.

"I-I need you to have sex with me," Rachel stuttered then burst into tears.

"WHAT?" Noah shot out of bed, placing his guitar back in its stand. That was the last ever thing he expected to hear out of her mouth. "What do you mean you need me to have sex with you? What are you on about?"

"Noah please? I'm begging you? I need you to be my first and it has to be tonight." Rachel sobbed.

"Why?"

"I just need it to be you. Please have sex with me? Will you?" Rachel asked. She was on her knees in front of him, her hands clasped and her big brown eyes begging.

Noah pulled her up.

"Rachel. Y'know I fucking want you. But is this what you want?" Noah asked, holding her hands in his.

"More than anything else in the whole world." Rachel said.

They kissed very softly at first, their lips gently touching and rubbing so slightly that at first he couldn't tell if she was returning his affection. But soon enough he felt her wet tongue run across the surface of his mouth, and his lips parted to allow it entry. Their tongues danced and they began to kiss deeply and insistently. Noah brought his hand up and caressed her pulled away. Noah knew it, she didn't really want this."I've always found you attractive," Rachel mumbled. "but Finn can't know about this,"She stepped into Noah and suddenly his semi-erect shaft brushed against her stomach. The stimulation was enough to send it to full mast, and as she ran her hand down his arm, his rapidly growing cock rubbed against her belly."I really want to," she continued. "I trust you so much and if I'm going to, I want it to be with you."Their hands locked and fingers mingled. "What have guys done with you before?" Noah asked."You've done the most with me," Rachel couldn't believe how innocent Rachel still was. But after all she was Rachel Berry. She was so beautiful and so inexperienced."Wifey, I barley touched your boobs?" "Uh huh." She replied, "But you ran your hands up my skirt and over my butt." he let out a soft bent down and planted another soft kiss on her wonderful lips. Her tongue came out, expecting to dance again, but he kissed his way softly over her cheek, down her chin, and down her neck. Noah ran his hands up the back of Rachel's t-shirt. Slowly bringing his hands round to the front. Starting to squeeze her boobs, rolling her nipples in between his fingers. Making her moan into his mouth. Wherever his hands went, they left her skin heated. Rachel ran her hands down his stomach. She was shy. She had no experience. But as she ran her fingers over the waist band of his jeans and he let out a moan she decided it didn't matter, Noah would still like her.

Noah pulled her top off and kissed her neck and her jaw while unhooking her bra and pulling the straps down. Rachel gasped as the cool air encircled her nipples. Noah groaned in appreciation as he stared down at her boobs, flicking his thumb over one of her little brown nipples.

"Fucking beautiful," Noah whispered. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped again then drew out a low moan. She ran her fingernails along the back of his neck. She began to shiver and continued letting out breathy little moans, that went straight to his dick. When he grazed his teeth over her nipple, she pulled back slightly, and Noah looked up somewhat alarmed. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to," He tried to reassure her."No," she said, and flashed him another one of her heart stopping smiles, "that's not it." She reached over and pulled his top over his head. He pulled her tight against his chest and kissed her lips again. Rachel whimpered at the friction of his hard chest against her nipples. Noah caressed the curve in her back, drawing lazy circles into her love handles, then began alternating, sucking on one nipple and running his tongue sloppily over her nipple, while rolling her other nipple between his fingers. Then he'd switch, and kiss his way across to her other breast while his fingers roamed across to gently pinch her other nipples. She was moaning in earnest now, and Noah could feel the heat of her centre on his leg, that she had started grinding lifted her in his arms, kissing her again on the lips. As their tongues danced, he carried her to his bed. Her tongue ran across his teeth as he laid her back on the bed and began to pull off her jeans and panties, she lifted her ass to accommodate him but she looked up at him very pleadingly. "Please be gentle, Noah.""Wifey, you know I will," Noah pecked her ran his hands across her thighs and down her legs, up and back down repeatedly. Eventually, his hand brushed closer to her hot centre and she moaned. His fingers found the soft curls of her landing strip then her hot, wet lower lips, and he traced them with his finger. He bent over her lower half as his finger found her hard clit and rubbed a teasingly slow circle over her hard nub. Rachel moaned loudly and her hips bucked slightly as Noah began to rub hard into her clit. Noah just couldn't resist any longer, and licked the lips of her centre with his outstretched tongue, she tasted sweet, and clean."Oh God!" Rachel cried out, looking up at Noah in alarm. "I didn't realize you'd lick me down there... Ohhhhh." Her voice trailed away as Noah's tongue began to slather all over her clit and ran circles with his rough tongue all around her sensitive spot. As he lapped at her juices and sucked her clit into his mouth, he slipped 1 finger into her tight hot centre. As he eased his single digit in and out of her, she wriggled and whimpered underneath him. As he entered his second finger she let out a soft 'fuck' that turned him on too much. It was a great surprise when Rachel suddenly clamped her thighs over his head and came hard on his tongue and fingers. He could barely hear with her legs pressed tightly over his ears, but he felt her body shudder with a lustful cry, watched her chest heave up and down and looked deep into her sparkling brown eyes as she sat back once Rachel released him from her grip and watched her absently rub her stomach as she came down from her hard orgasm."No one has done anything like that to me before." She smiled weakly."I know. Did you like it?" Noah grinned when she let out an appreciative slid down to face him on the bed and he couldn't help but gaze into her playful eyes and smile at her beautiful face. She reached out with her hand and rubbed her hand on the front of his jeans. Noah quickly shucked his jeans and boxers. Rachel openly gaped at him.

"Noah, you're huge!" She glanced up with worried eyes, "Is…w-will it fit?"

Noah laughed and hugged her tight against his chest, "Don't worry Wifey, it'll fit."

Rachel smiled into his chest before dropping to her knees. "Can I?" she asked timidly.

Noah nodded. She looked it over curiously before grasping it with her hand and slowly pumping his 9 inches. He could have cum just from looking at her with his dick in her hand, but she drew his cock towards her face and softly kissed the head. He twitched in her fingers as she smiled playfully up at him. Rachel took his tip into her mouth, licking her tongue over his slit and worked her mouth down his shaft. When her lips touched his base and the head of his cock was clearly down her throat and she swallowed, he let out a growl. Her soft lips felt incredible wrapped around his dick, and her tongue tickled and teased the underside of his shaft. The velvety soft feeling of her cheeks rubbing against his cock was bringing him rapidly towards orgasm. He knew that between the sight of Rachel naked and…who was he kidding, that was pretty much it. He couldn't hold out long.

"Oh…Fuuck!" Noah said wrapping her hair around his hand and gently guiding her up and down the length of him.

"Damn Rach, you really weren't fucking kidding about the no gag reflex," Noah moaned. Rachel hummed her agreement, making him shiver. "Wifey, you need to stop or I'll cum."

Rachel looked up at him for a moment, "If you…cum in my mouth. Will you be able to…you know…still?"

"Yeah I would, but you don't need to- ahhh" Noah was cut off as Rachel's lips engulfed his member fully and swallowed around him, humming at the same time. It was too much, he shot his load into the back of her throat. Man Rachel was milking his dick like a pro. Noah slipped out of her mouth and sat in his bed, still gasping for his breath. Rachel scrunched her nose up, cutely.

"That tastes funny," She said joining him in the bed, she pulled the covers around them both.

"C'mere," Noah laughed wrapping his arm around her and kissing her very sweetly and tenderly as he held her close, feeling the soft skin of her ass and the wet touch of her tongue. Before long his hand wandered to her beautiful breasts again and his hands floated gingerly over her brown nipples. She bit her lip and smiled at him as he began to lightly twist her nipples between his fingers.

He pulled tentatively on one nipple and she moaned, thrusting her wet centre against his leg. His cock was beginning to regain steam as one of his hands wandered down to her centre and gently rubbed into her folds. She kissed him on the neck and moaned into his ear as he resumed his finger assault on her clit, rubbing hard and slow circles around her sensitive spot.

He scooted down and sucked one hard nipple into his mouth as he rubbed insistently at her clit. She slid a had down and grasped his cock. Noah expected her to start up another hand job, but she carefully placed the head of his dick at the warm, soft entrance to her and slid it around, coating it with her laid back on the bed. She spread her legs widely for him as he perched over her and coated his cock with more of her pussy juice. He took one last look at her sweet virgin pussy before he worked the head of his dick between her folds. She was unbelievably tight. He had barely managed to work his head into her when he felt the barrier of her resistance. Rachel cringed slightly, but moaned in pleasure as he worked just the head of his cock in and out of her. Finally, he waited just outside her lips before driving deeply into her cried out briefly, grabbing hard onto his shoulder, as he thrust through her virginity.

He paused for several seconds, buried in her tight folds while she became accustomed to his size inside her. Noah began slowly working his cock in and out of her tight folds. It was like fucking a vice, the grip of her tender pussy walls squeezed against his dick. If not for her earlier blowjob, he may have come from just a few thrusts in her soft and tender centre. Rachel whimpered slightly at first, worrying him, but after several minutes of slow, deep fucking he had managed to work most of his cock into her and she started to moan again.

"Oh Noah," she said, "you're so thick and... Uhhhh... it feels so good you... Oh God... filling me." Noah bent down and laid a gentle kiss against her jaw.A gentle sheen of sweat now coated her soft breasts. Noah reached down to play with her nipple while he continued to work his cock in and out of her.

Before long she was thrusting back up at him, the tight grip of her centre taking more and more of his dick until he was buried to the hilt.

"It's feeling GOOD," she said. "I think I might be close to another... ooohhhhh."Noah reached down and ran the rough surface of his palm over her nipple while he began to fuck her harder and faster.

He withdrew almost to the tip before shoving the full length of his thick cock back into her wet folds. He moved faster and deeper, staring down at the unbelievable sight of her gorgeous, flushed face. Her firm breasts swayed up and down, her lovely body coated in a soft sweat, and her beautiful brown eyes always staring back at him.

"OHHHHH NOOAAAHH! I-I CAN'T! PLEEAAASSEEE !" she screamed. Noah felt her pussy muscles contract and milk his dick inside her as the wetness of her orgasm washed over his buried worked his dick into her slowly a few more times before he paused. She looked up at him concerned.

"You didn't…was I not…am I not good enough," she said puzzled, he could see she believed this.

"Wifey, I wanna cum…I _really _want to, but I don't want to get your pregnant," he replied.

"I'm on the pill, it's okay," she said, but she sat up and his still erect dick slid from her folds. "It's a little tender now" she said in explanation, slipping up against him. She wrapped a hand around his penis again, this time coated in her own juices.

She began to pump him again slowly, squeezing his dick in her hands and working his shaft from base to kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Would-would you maybe pick a-a position to finish in?"Noah couldn't believe his ears. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. He couldn't take his eyes of Rachel's incredible body, and staring at her beautiful face while she gave him a tender hand job was almost enough to set him off again.

"You ready again?" Noah asked.

"Yes," she replied with a pulled her up and then pushed her over onto her hands and knees. As he positioned himself behind her, she giggled.

"So you like it doggy, huh?" was all she carefully found her warm folds with the tip of his cock and slowly worked the head back into her tightness. She gasped as he bottomed out, withdrew, and then slowly bottomed out again.

"You're even deeper and ... oooohhhh... it feels so... ohhhh... good."He once again marvelled in the velvety soft fold of her tender young pussy. He began to work her faster, using his hips to go harder and deeper into her. She attempted to push back and meet his thrusts, but he began withdrawing almost to the tip again and then shoving the full length of his thick cock back into her wetness. He reached around with one hand and began rubbing her swollen clit while the other one supported her round the waist. The effect was immediate. She began moaning loudly and continuously as he pumped hard into her, her brunette hair whipping side to side with her head as he assaulted her clit.

With his weight resting on her hips he was able to thrust hard and deep into her tight channel. Her soft folds against his cock were bringing him rapidly to the point of no return and she was clearly losing he drew deep circles around her hard clit, she began screaming a constant stream of obscenities.

"Oh NOOOAAAHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCKK MMMEEEE, " she cried out, her head whipping side to side. "OOOHHHHHHHH PLLEEAASSSEE your cock is SOOOOOOO HAAAARRD. I'm going to, PLEEEEEEEEAASEEE. FUUUUUUUCK MEEEEEE."Noah could feel the heat rising from his feet and the cum bubbling in his balls as he pounded his cock into her over and over again. Suddenly, she arched her back screamed "NOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH"Rachel's body shook violently with her orgasm, and he could feel her spasm around his cock. The wetness from her eruption spilled over his swollen member and began to leak down her thighs. She stopped moving but he was soooooo close that he kept fucking her. Noah held Rachel tight as he spilled his load into her, and practically collapsed on top of her as they both caught their breath. Rachel crawled forward and pulled away. She turned over immediately and collapsed on the bed next to him. He pulled the covers over them and slipped arm around her.

"I love you Wifey," Noah whispered.

"I love you too, Hubby." Rachel whispered before sighing and snuggling into him further.

Noah woke up by his phone ringing.

"Lo?" He grumbles.

"Good morning Noah," his mother replied.

"Why you ringin' me?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I didn't walk into you room this morning and saw that Rachel's in your bed and you're both naked. I expect you both down for breakfast and for now I'm going to assume that nothing happened. SHE'S JEWISH" She said excitedly and hung up.

"Fuck," Noah muttered. He was going to pay for that later. Rachel stirred in his arms.

"What's going on?" She asked sleepily.

"Mom wants us down for breakfast," Noah said letting his fingers dance over Rachel's naked waist.

"Y-you mean she saw us?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"Nah, well, yeah. But she said she won't say anything." Noah reassured her. Rachel relaxed against him again, "How do you feel?"

"I feel really good, although a bit sore," She sighed happily, "Thank you for being my first Hubby." Noah leaned in and kissed her again, right below her ear.

"Always welcome Wifey."

Rachel yawned and got out of bed, looking for her panties. Noah couldn't believe his eyes, her body was covered in little and big bruises, some just faint but some were dark. Why hadn't he noticed them last night?

"Jesus fuck! Rachel where the hell did you get those from?" Noah asked jumping out of bed so he could hold Rachel's hips still and get a better look.

"Noah, it's nothing." Rachel said, panicking when she realized the cover-up must have come off last night, "Please let go,"

"The fuck? Who did this to you?" Noah said, not letting her go instead holding her tighter when she tried to wriggle out of his grip.

"No-no one. Noah, let me put some clothes on. Noah I fell," Rachel pleaded with him.

"Fuck off did you fall. Who did this? Finn?" Noah asked. He let go of her and she scrambled to get dressed as quick as she could.

"Of course he didn't, Finn would never hurt me. He loves me," Rachel lied through her teeth. She pulled on her jeans (She couldn't find her panties anywhere) and the tank top from last night, over that she pulled on Noah's Mckenly hoddie.

"I'll leave it…for now," Noah said pulling Rachel into him and kissing her lazily.

"Noah," Rachel said pulling back, "C-could we maybe…d-do this again? Sometime?"

"Course. That'd be great. But one day I want you as mine," Noah said rubbing her sides. Rachel's eyes snapped to his and she smiled softly.

The door burst open and Beth ran in crying.

"S'matter?" Noah asked.

"You wouldn't understand!" Beth shouted throwing herself down on the bed. Rachel sat down on Noah's bed beside Beth and rubbed her back soothingly. She motioned for Noah to leave the room, which he did, reluctantly.

"Is it something I can help you with?" Rachel asked. Beth looked up at her with teary eyes.

"My boyfriend dumped me for Ashley!" Beth sobbed.

"Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?" Rachel frowned, "And why did he dump you?"

"I've had a boyfriend for 3 weeks and he dumped me because I wouldn't have sex with him." Beth said, "How do I get him back?"

_Oh god! _"Um…I guess you should just show him what he's missing. But don't have sex. Wait un till you're at least 16."

"Whatever. I know you had sex with my doofus brother last night and you're only 15, I know you love having your legs wrapped around his neck," Beth said pulling herself up from the bed and staring at Rachel with angry eyes, Rachel was gob smacked! Beth had never talked to Rachel that way…she'd never talked to anyone that way, "Don't you have a boyfriend? I hope Puck was worth cheating for. _Ray."_ She finished in a teasing tone.

"Beth?" Rachel said. She couldn't believe that Beth was being so hurtful. This wasn't the little girl she'd grown up with.

"What? You're always playing this innocent little damsel in distress when all you really wanna do is have my brother screw your brains out," Beth sneered. Beth grinned when Rachel let out a sob and swaggered out of the room.

10 minutes later Noah walked back into the room, scooping Rachel into his arms and kissing her face.

"Shh baby…I know Beth's changed." Noah murmured against her neck.

"W-what do-o y-you mean?" Rachel sobbed, clinging tightly to Noah's shirt.

"Last night I told her not to do drugs again and she said 'Just chill. You know I just took too much. I'll be more careful next time' fucking next time! I didn't think there should have been a first time," Noah said.

"Oh Noah, I'm sure it's just a faze," Rachel said quietly.

"What did she say to you Wifey?"

"Said I pretend to be innocent when all I really want is for her doofus brother to be screwing my brains out," Rachel said wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Fuckin' brat," Noah said hugging Rachel tighter.

THAT NIGHT

Finn pulled her clothes off roughly.

_Noah did that softly, I barley noticed…_

He pushed her down on the bed and stripped off his clothes too.

_Noah lay me out on the bed. And…that's small…really small. Am I even going to feel it?_

Finn climbed on top of her grinning and looking quite stupid. He lined himself up and pushed in.

_What happened to foreplay? Noah kissed me all over…we both orgasmed before he was even inside me._

Finn started moving, letting out little groans as he moved as quick as he could.

_What is he doing? He has no rhythm and those sounds make him sound like he's being strangled._

Finn pulled out of her, pecking her lips before spilling himself onto her belly.

_That's-that's it? How long did that last? 2 minutes? Noah lasted for ever…_

"That was so good babe," Finn said lazily, "Did you enjoy it?"

Rachel didn't know how to answer that at all…did she enjoy it? At all? No.

"I-I don't think I was ready for that." Rachel whispered, she watched his cum trickling down her belly.

_Noah's wasn't as…watery. _

"Fuck off Rachel. You're a tease. And you were ready for that. I might try it in your ass next time," Finn said lazily. Rachel's eyes snapped to him.

"W-what? You're not serious are you?" Rachel pleaded.

"You're _my _girlfriend, I can do what the fuck I like to you," Finn said.

Rachel didn't think that was true…surely it was her choice too. Like Noah had asked her if she was ready. Finn hadn't…

Rachel felt…dirty…used. She got up silently and had a shower, scrubbing and scrubbing at her skin-making it raw.

Rachel felt…empty.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n sorry it took so lone to get this chapter out! If you guys have any suggestions for chapter 4 please let me know ! :D**

_Chapter three._

NOAH POV

"_Finn can't know,"_

It was like a slap in the face. I knew she was using me but at the time I was preoccupied…with the fact she was letting me take off he clothes. It was so good. _sooo fucking good. _But then she walked into glee holding hands with Finn. She didn't even look at me for fuck sake.

I looked over to the happy couple. Rachel had her head down and was looking really upset. Something wasn't right. When Finn got up to bust a move with Chang, I scooted to the seat next to Wifey.

"Sup?" I asked. She glanced up worriedly, as if she didn't know I was there. Then she visibly relaxed and let out a deep sigh. Letting a tiny grin form over her featchers.

"Noah. W-would you like to work on some dance moves?" She asked, her eyes were fluttering everywhere.

"Not really. Your crap at dancing," I said, it was true. She may be down with all that ballet crap but she honestly couldn't dance for shit. Wifey gaped at me, frowning slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend. You know you can't keep up with the dance numbers, why do you think we stuck you in those tiny red shorts for the funk number…so you could shake your fine ass and look cute, make up for the lack of dancing,"

"I did dance during the funk number!"

"No, you jumped up and down and wiggled your ass. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it," I winked. "Anyway I came over here to see the fucks up, coz didn't we have sex 2 nights ago?"

Rachel blushed and looked down, nodding.

"And now you're hardly talking to me and coming in all loved up with Finnessa."

"I-I'm sorry…I uh, me and Finn-" Rachel was cut off with loud wolf whistles.

"Yeah, she cried coz I was so big for her. My pussy's so tight man," Finn laughed, making no attempt to be quiet.

Fuck, that sounded fucking terrible…Rachel's pussy now belongs to him? And too fucking big for her? Yeah right…didn't cry with me. And I've heard several comments saying he was average… and the Puckerone is a lot bigger than average.

"Wait a sec something doesn't add up. Manhands does _not_ look like she has it in her to, well…_have it in her_," Santana piped up.

"Well believe it baby," Finn winked, "Popped her cherry last night, she was begging for it."

I looked over to Wifey, she had tears in her eyes and was deep crimson. I lent towards her ear.

"The reason you came to me is because you didn't want him to be your first isn't it?" I asked. Rachel nodded, "Jeez Wifey. Why don't you just dump him already?"

It was an honest question. If she didn't want him why didn't she break up with him already? Then I remembered the bruises…bingo. I get it now. Well he isn't getting away with that much longer, as soon as I get any hint from her I'm taking her back.

"I-I can't," Rachel whispered.

"Next time he hits you, come get me straight away. I don't care if it's a 3am text message. I'll get to you in 10 minutes." Rachel's eyes shot to mine.

"He doesn't…do that," Rachel said, "Listen…we can't hang out anymore. Not when Finn's around."

I couldn't believe my ears. First Beth now her…

"Are any of the girl's in my life _not_ trying to get rid of me?" I murmured.

"Please, Finn doesn't like it and…and he's my boyfriend so I have to respect his wishes," Damn Ray, what's happened to you?

"I'm coming over tonight. Leave your window unlocked." I whispered before going back to my original seat.

NORMAL POV.

When it got to 11pm the window cracked open, Rachel thought it was Noah, instead it was Finn…

"How fucking dare you be talking to Puck today when I told you not to," Finn hissed, backing her into the wall.

"I-I told him we couldn't hang out anymore," Rachel tried to rectify her mistake.

"Too fucking late, _sweet-heart_," Finn sneered. He got a pocket knife out of his pocked, Rachel gasped as the silver blade sparkled in the light.

"Finn! NO!" Rachel shouted, "My-my dads will be back at any moment!" She was grasping at straws here…and Finn knew it.

"They're away for at least another month." Finn says seasing her wrist. Rachel cried out as Finn started dragging the knife across her wrist. Hard enough to make ugly marks but not to loose too much blood.

"Oh no, I didn't realize my girlfriend cut herself," Finn laughed.

Rachel had tears streaming down her face at this point. It hurt soo much.

"Lie on your belly, I'll give you a tattoo," Finn said. Rachel cowered against the wall, gasping at her wrist. Finn took her roughly by the hair, pulling off her pyjama top and pushing her roughly to the ground. He sat on her butt so she couldn't move and began slicing at her back, over and over again. Rachel cried out with every slice.

When Finn got off her he was grinning to himself, watching the blood trickle from Rachel's back. Rachel rolled over.

"You're a sick bastard Finn. I'm leaving you. I don't want to be with you anymore." Rachel sobbed.

Finn knelt down next to her. He inserted the knife about an inch into her side.

"If you leave me. I'll kill you." Then he was gone, back out the window. Just like that.

Like he promised Noah was pushing open her bedroom window and climbing through, it was late, 11.54 pm to be precise. Rachel was in the shower. Noah shucked off his clothes and locked her bedroom door on the way to her en suit. The sight he saw as he pushed the door open made him sick to his stomach. Rachel was standing with her back to him. There were several deep cuts along her back, the water running red. Noah was so angry, all he saw was red…he need to punch Finn's face…and maybe never stop.

"Fuck." He said, Rachel turned to him, her eyes were puffy and red. She looked so venerable that Noah's anger seemed to disappear…for now. He gently slipped into the shower with her, holding her tight against him as she sobbed.

"You know you're leaving him now right?" He asked.

"I-I can't," Rachel sobbed.

"The fuck? Why not?" Noah said, the anger started to bubble again. Rachel looked up at him with angry eyes, then punched his chest repeatedly.

"HE SAID IF I LEFT HIM HE'D KILL ME!" She screamed. Noah held her wrists, noticing her wince he looked down to see the cuts all the way down.

"Was that you?"

"No. Him." Rachel said simply. Noah knew she was telling the truth, "He said he wanted it to look like I did it."

"Fuck Rach. That's it." Noah said tugging her into a gentle hug.

"What?" her retort was muffled by his chest.

"You are not going out of my sight. Like not even to the bathroom." Noah said.

"That's ridicules," Rachel muttered.

"Babe, I don't care.. I mean it. You'll have to get use to it."

"Please don't call me babe, that's what he calls me," Rachel shuddered in disgust.

"Sorry." Noah pecked her forehead and reached for the shampoo.

"Am-am I still y-your Wifey?" Rachel asked shyly, gazing up at him.

"Forever and always," Noah grinned pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips, he began lovingly massaging the shampoo into her hair. And as he washed it off he tried carefully not to get any soap in her cuts.

10 minutes later they were in her room, laying on her bed, Rachel just had a towel under her and was lying on her back, Noah was on his side facing her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What did it feel like? When you fucked him?" Noah asked, drawing lazy patterns onto her exposed belly.

"Awful. I didn't want to do it," Rachel confessed. Wincing as she turned over to her belly, her back was hurting to bad. Noah started tracing the cuts gently.

"Why did you?"

"I didn't have a choice," Rachel said. Gasping as he got to a particularly sore one.

"You know I'm going to smack the cunt up right?" Noah asked.

"I know."

"Let's make a phone call."

"To who?"

"The douche. Give us your phone Berry, tits."

Noah language (To Finn. Can I use your phone please Berry? And I'm thinking about your tits)

Rachel passed her phone over to him, frowning slightly.

"What are you gunna say?"

"Well, you gotta break up with him for good, I'm just here so if he gives you any shit I'll set him straight," Noah grinned. Rachel looked worried for about two seconds before nodding. She dialled Finn's number and put him on loud speaker.

"What do you want? I'm hooking up?" Finn snapped.

"Um," Rachel's eyes snapped to Noah's, he nodded and rubbed his hand down her arm to reassure her, "Finn, I'm breaking up with you."

"We've already talked about this. Are you fucking useless? I said what will happen if you do." Finn snarled.

"No you talked about it. And I want to break up with you." Rachel said with a determined glint in her eye.

"Fuck sake, listen you little fuck. I OWN you. You do as I say. Besides there's no man in your screw up of a life to protect you, your own dads even had to get away from you." Finn said. Rachel could tell he was getting wound up, the only thing stopping her from crying or taking it back was the steady hand on her hip.

"Actually I do have a man in my life and he won't let you hurt me anymore," Rachel said squeezing Noah's arm tightly, as if to hold him from saying anything, she could tell he wanted to.

Finn let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah right Babe, who are you trying to kid? You know no one wants you. I'm only with you because I feel sorry for you."

"You're not listening. I'm braking up with you. We are not together," Rachel said slowly.

"Right, I'll be over in 10 minutes. When I get there be on all fours with that little ass pointing at your bedroom door. I need to stop at the store quickly to get some tiger balm."

"T-tiger balm?" Rachel stuttered with a horrified expression on her face, "W-what for?"

"I'm gunna put it on that tight little gash and make you pay for all the awful things you've said to me tonight sweet heart," Finn said patronizingly. Rachel let got of Noah's arm to smack her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Listen here _dickwad_. You come even close to Rachel and I will personally chop of your balls and feed them to you. Stay the fuck away from her," Noah shouted loudly into the receiver.

"PUCK? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT RACHEL'S?" Finn screamed.

"Hmm, we just had sex in the shower. And by the way, I popped her cherry not you," Noah stated proudly.

"If you have touched my girlfriend I'll kill you! And that's a lie, she was a virgin." Finn screamed.

"No, she's not your girlfriend. And you can't have someone If you threaten to kill them and fuck them without asking," Noah said calmly, "I did take Berry's cherry."

"Rachel you will pay for this." The line went dead.

Rachel let the tears escape her as Noah hauled her into his chest.

"What a douche. I swear the next time I see him-"

"You won't leave my side," Rachel cut him off.

"Baby you're a firework, come and show 'em wha-"

"Lo?" Noah answered, putting his phone on loudspeaker and laying it on the bed.

"NOAH ELI PUCKERMAN WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU?" His mothers voice shouted.

"Jeez Ma. I'm at Rachel's. She uh…her dad's aren't around so I'm gunna stay with her for a while,"

"Oh Noah, she's Jewish," He could practically hear her beaming through the phone. Rachel let out a tiny giggle.

"Yeah she is," Noah said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've put a condom under the passenger seat in your car. You have to use that exact one okay?" Miriam said.

"What? Why?" Noah asked confused.

"Well when I saw you two in bed together I was hoping she would be around for a while so I've punched a hole in that condom," Miriam said like it was an everyday topic. This had Rachel giggling uncontrollably.

"You what? Oh God! Jeez Ma! Why would you do that?" Noah said, a blush rising on his cheeks. He smiled softly at Rachel, he loved her laugh.

"I want Jewish grandbabies Noah," Miriam said as if he was stupid.

"Ma, Rachel's 15 and I'm 17...we won't be producing any for a while." Noah said. Rachel grinned, Noah was talking as if they'd be together for years.

"Get her to pop one out now and then when she goes on Broadway the baby will be old enough to go with you or stay with it's grandmother," Miriam said.

"Pop one out? Seriously? Have you seen the size of her? And even if we did have a kid now we wouldn't leave it with you. It would be bat shit crazy enough with having Wifey as a mom, it doesn't need you to drive it up the wall as well." Rachel slapped his chest, but still had a smile on her face. He laid a sloppy kiss on her lips.

"Noah don't be so rude, oh did I just hear a kiss? I'll leave you kids to…get busy," Miriam said cheerily.

"Yeah whatever, bye Ma." He hung up. "God I hate my mother sometimes!" Except he didn't…he especially loved his Ma right now because she's put a smile on Rachel's face.

"As much as I love your mother I can't have a baby now," She giggled, turning over to her back again. "Thank you for making me ring Finn, I think its made me stronger."

Noah just nodded, rubbing his hand down her stomach and onto the soft skin around her landing strip.

"How do you shave It so smooth?" Noah asked absentmindedly.

"What? I don't shave at all. I wax my legs but nothing else." Rachel said.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Rach, you don't have to be shy about it, its obvious you shave."

"Noah, I don't shave."

"Bullshit. No ones pubes grow like that." Noah's voice was verging on angry.

"What do you mean _like that_?" Rachel asked, a little offended.

"Landing strip."

"Look if you really want I _will_ shave it off," Rachel said sitting up.

"No! I don't want you to fucking shave it off. It's fucking sexy!" Noah's voice grew loader as he got up as well.

"THEN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Rachel shouted wrapping her towel round herself.

"THE PROBLEM IS YOU JUST LIED! RACHEL YOU ALREADY KNOW I'VE BEEN AROUND A BIT, GIRLS HAVE TO WORK TO GET IT LIKE THAT!" he shouted pointing at her crotch.

"WELL I WOULDN'T KNOW, BUT I DO NOT SHAVE!" At the end of her shouting Rachel fell to the bed in a pile of giggles. Noah straddled her hips and leaned over her.

"What's so funny Wifey?" he asked.

"Well, one we're arguing about my pubes and two I like that I'm allowed to shout back," Rachel said. She saw the rage flash across Noah's face before his features softened completely and he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss.

Noah rubbed numbing cream over her cuts before they cuddled in bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

NEXT MORNING

When they walked into school next morning all eyes were on Rachel. Every time someone was close to her she shrunk back into Noah. They were at Rachel's locker when Quinn came up to her.

"Rachel, the rumours are that you cheated on Finn. What did Finn do to you?" she asked quietly. Rachel's eyes snapped up.

"Nothing," she said a little to quickly.

"Well he did _nothing _to me too," Quinn said looking at Rachel's bandaged wrist, "if you ever need to talk just ask."

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel smiled.

As they made their way to Spanish class, hand in hand, they ran into Mr. Shu.

"Puck, Principle Figgins need to give you a letter, can you go and collect it please?"

He said. Noah's grip tightened on Rachel's hand.

"We've got Spanish." He stated.

"It's okay I'll let you off for 2 minutes," Mr. Shu smiled.

"But Rachel's going to Spanish."

Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"It's alright Puck, I'll walk her, I'm sure you can be away from her for a second." Mr. Shu said.

He looked down at Rachel who nodded her head.

"Fine I'll be like 1 minute-tops. And you better fuckin' take care of her," Noah warned , as he took off down the corridor.

RACHEL POV:

As we walked along, I felt empty again. It was hard without Noah. I didn't know what to do.

Then there _he_ was staring at me. Walking towards me. I felt my heart splutter. OH GOD! I don't know what to do! Where's Noah?

I stopped dead in my tracks. Mr. Shu got hold of my arm, I flinched back. I didn't want anyone touching me…except Noah. I couldn't deal with it, Mr. Shu touching me and Finn looking at me like that! Coming closer and closer. I curled myself into a ball, just the arm Mr. Shu was still holding out of my bubble, I was crying so hard I couldn't hear anything. I had my head tucked into my arm and knees so I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I was in someone's arms, being taken somewhere. I smelt the 20 percent Lynx and 80 percent…home and instantly relaxed.

Noah dried my tears. Kissed my face all over. Cuddled me into his chest. When I finally looked up all I saw was the worry in Noah's eyes. We were in the auditorium.

"W-what's going on?" I asked.

"Don't fuckin' scare me life that! I mean it Wifey!" Noah frowned, hugging me tighter.

"I-I'm sorry but…Mr. Shuster was…touching my arm…a-and Finn was coming towards me and y-you weren't there! I didn't know what to do!" I wept.

"It's okay. Fuck Rach. It's okay! I was just so worried. I thought someone had hurt you again," Noah mumbled, tucking his face into my neck.

"I don't want to be away from you much anymore," I said quietly.

"You won't." He said looking into my eyes and kissing me meaningfully. I melted into the kiss, his lips were so soft.

NORMAL POV:

Even though Noah knew Quinn was a grade A bitch, he also saw the exchange between Quinn and his girlfriend this morning. He trusted Quinn. He'd known her since they were 5 and he knew she was not a liar. So when he saw her walking down the corridor he flagged her over, "Hey Q!"

"Mmhm?" Quinn stopped in front of them, shooting Rachel a genuine smile.

"I need you to baby sit for about 20 minutes while I sort something out," Noah said. He knew him and Rachel just had a conversation about her not wanting to leave him but he _needed _to do this.

"I don't need to be babysat," Rachel said quietly, looking at her toes.

"Wifey," Noah poked her side, instantly regretting it when he saw her wince, "Sorry," he whispered softly, pecking her forehead, "The only reason I'm willing to leave you for any amount of time is because I trust Q."

"Sweetie, come on. We'll go re-apply our make-up and see Brittney. Okay?" Quinn asked.

"Okay. But I'm not a baby and please don't call me sweetie," Rachel replied. Quinn nodded and linked arms with her, steering her away. Rachel looked back over her shoulder at Noah.

"So…" Rachel began. She was sitting on one of the sinks in the girls bathroom, swinging her legs, while Quinn did her make-up. "What d-did Finn do to you?"

"Rachel you know what he did. The same thing he's done to you." Quinn said, not looking away from her reflexion in the mirror. As she re-applied her mascara.

"When did it stop?" Rachel asked quietly.

Quinn turned to her, screwing the top back onto her mascara.

"The first time he sung with you." Quinn whispered.

"PUCKERMAN STOP!" They heard screaming from outside, Quinn took Rachel's arm and pulled her towards the shouting. As they ran up the hall they saw Noah, pinning Finn to the floor punching him repeatedly. Matt and Mike were trying to pull Noah off but nothing was working.

"PUCK YOU'RE GUNNA KILL HIM!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel felt tears prickle in her eyes, "Noah?" She said quietly, "I need you Hubby."

Noah stopped abruptly. Mike and Matt pushed him off Finn. Noah's eyes were glassy as he sort out Rachel from the crowd. As soon as he found her he collapsed in her arms, hugging her tightly and nestling his head into her neck.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop without you," Noah whispered. Rachel nodded. Pecking her cheek.

**A/n thank you all very muchly for the reviews and alerts!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Alright everyone today since Finn is missing," Mr. Shu glanced at Noah, "We're going to talk about arguments." Everyone looked confused, "Puck, who was the last person you argued with?"

"Rachel." Noah smirked.

_Oh God he wouldn't! Would he? _Rachel thought as a huge blush crept across her cheeks.

"And what was it about?"

"Her pubes," Noah grinned, looking proud of himself. Rachel smacked her hand to her forehead. Mr. Shu gasped.

"How was it resolved?" asked after he'd composed himself.

"She looked so damn cute I couldn't keep my hands off her for another second."

Quinn started laughing when she saw how red Rachel had gotten.

"Why were you fighting about pubes?" she asked.

"He-h-he didn't believe that I don't shave," Rachel spluttered, trying to explain.

"Because pubes do not grow in a tiny neat, little, strip Wifey," Noah cut in.

"He's right, they don't," Quinn said and the other girls nodded.

"Well mine do!" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching in her seat.

"Wifey chill!" Noah grinned, "Give me a kiss."

"No!" Rachel stuck out her tongue. Noah gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted slightly.

"Wifey?" He pleaded. Rachel giggled and leant over to kiss him.

Rachel stretched out on her bed. Noah came through from the bathroom and pecked her nose.

"Baths ready," He murmured. Sitting next to her.

"Mm, thank you," Rachel smiled, she took Noah's hand and pulled him with her, "Save water and bath with me."

"Okay," Noah grinned pulling off his shirt, "But no funny business."

Rachel burst out in giggles, pulling her dress off. Noah stepped towards her and pushed her panties off. He ran his thumb over the deep gash on her side, it was healing. Rachel pushed Noah's pants and boxers down. Then ran her hands over his head.

"I like your hair better without the Mohawk," Rachel smiled, she stepped into the bath, sitting down.

"Oh so I get the tap end? Thanks Wifey," Noah grinned, "No way! Shuffle you fine ass up." Rachel did as she was told and Noah slipped into the tub behind her.

"Love you," He mumbled, laying a sloppy kiss on her shoulder.

"Love you too," Rachel tilted her head to one side so she could peck his lips.

Just as Noah was massaging soap into her shoulders, Rachel's phone rang. She reached over the side of the tub and answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Ray…I-it's me. Beth. I-I need you to come get me." Beth spoke quietly.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I'm at a p-party a-and mom's not at home, I forgot my keys…Rachel please come pick me up?" Beth pleaded, letting a little sob escape her.

"Where are you?" Rachel asked, jumping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her body.

"Wayne's house."

"Wayne Wright? The drug dealer?" Rachel asked in a panic.

"Y-yeah. Please come R-ray. I-I don't know what t-to do."

"We'll be right there, I'm not stepping foot near there without Noah," Rachel said.

"O-okay. T-thank you Rachel," Beth sobbed.

Rachel hung up and scurried to get dressed.

"Wifey? What's going on?" Noah asked, jumping out of the bath himself.

"Beth…Wayne Wright…problem…come on!" Rachel yelled, she chucked Noah's jeans and hoodie at him which he pulled on quickly and they hurried downstairs.

When they got to Wayne's they could hear the music thumping and see the hundreds of people piling in and out. Noah followed Rachel in, looking for his sister.

"BETH?" Rachel shouted above the noise. Noah spotted his sisters friend, Lucy.

"Lucy! Where's Beth?" Noah asked. Lucy looked out of it but she pointed to the corner where Beth and her friend Courtney were sitting. They rushed over to them. Beth was crying hysterically. Rachel gently pulled her up.

"Beth, it's me. It's Rachel," She said soothingly.

"Thank you for coming Ray," Beth said letting Rachel walk her out the door and towards Noah's truck. Noah was dragging Lucy and Courtney along by the arms. There was no way in hell he was leaving them there, Lucy was only 12 years old! And Courtney's mother would be appalled if she knew what her daughter was doing. Noah helped all 3 girls into the back before him and Rachel got in and started to drive to Rachel's house.

"So, what have you had to drink?" Noah asked as the three girls sat on Rachel's couch. Courtney and Lucy started giggling but Beth looked very serious as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Not that much Puck. Honestly…at least I haven't," Beth said getting up and going to the kitchen, where Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup off coffee and with her knee's pulled to her chest.

"Ray?" Rachel's head snapped up and she sent Beth a soft smile.

"You okay?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yeah." Beth looked up at the ceiling, "So listen. I'm sorry I was mean. I was just pissed off I guess."

Rachel nodded, "Just hurt, specially coming from you."

"I know we're like sisters. Well sisters in law or something," Beth smiled, "I didn't mean it Ray. I know you love my brother."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you apologizing." Rachel said, opening her arms to accept Beth's hug.

"I like that we're close, y'know?"

"Yeah, I like it too," Rachel grinned. Just then Noah entered the room. He slipped into the seat next to Rachel and lent his forehead against her shoulder.

"You okay Hub?" Rachel asked, smoothing her hand over the back of his neck.

"I put those two in the guest room, there out cold already," Noah sighed, looping his arm around Rachel's waist and nuzzling into her shoulder more.

"You two are sickeningly cute," Beth observed.

"Yeah, it's this one," Noah gestured to Rachel, "Now what were you doing at Wayne Fucking Wrights house? He's the biggest fuckwit on the planet."

"He's friends with my boyfriend." Beth said biting her lip.

"I thought your boyfriend broke up with you?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm with Pete now."

"And what? He's into drugs?" Noah asked, finally raising his head off of Rachel's shoulder and pecking her jaw before turning to Beth.

"A little, nothing hardcore." She answered honestly.

Noah shook his head. And tensed up. Rachel noticed.

"Beth you can sleep in my dads' room, do you need to borrow any PJ's?" Rachel asked, Beth nodded, "Help yourself, you know where I keep them."

Beth leaned across the table and pecked Rachel's cheek before scurrying upstairs.

"Noah," Rachel whispered. _I'm here._

"I know," Noah replied. _I'll always need you Wifey._

Rachel kissed his lips and led him upstairs.

"I just don't know how to stop her doing this shit," Noah said shucking off his jeans.

"We'll think off something," Rachel said stripping to her panties and holding out her hand for Noah's t-shirt, when he gave it to her she pulled it on and they both got into her bed. Rachel curled into his arms, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

Noah ran his fingers up and down her arm lightly, when he got to a handprint size bruise on her arm.

"S'that?" He asked.

"Mr. Shu. I guess he held me a little too tight in the hallway."

"Fuck! Am I the only one that gets that you're tiny?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

"I am not tiny. I'm of a perfectly normal size," Lie-she was quite under the average but he didn't need to know that.

"Yes, average for a midget," He smirked, kissing her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

_Grabbing her wrists. Pushing her onto the table, hard. Tearing her panties of as she squirms. Pulling off his trousers. Smacking her hard in the side as she try's to wriggle away. Forcing himself inside her. Searing pain through her core. Harsh breath on her face._

"_You're mine now."_

Rachel wakes in a panic. The dream/memory had really shaken her. She turned her head to see Noah leaning over her with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Wifey?" he whispered, running his fingers softly over her belly, under her (his) shirt.

"Bad dream," She mumbles as tears start to spill down her cheeks. She clung to him. His arms surrounding her. In his arms she felt like nothing would ever hurt her. She felt completely at home.

"Shh. Shh. Its okay. I'm here," Noah whispered, rocking her and kissing her face all over.

"Noah, why did he have to do that to me?" she sobbed, "Did I deserve it?"

"No you didn't." Noah said. "He's just a low life jerk who knew you were way too good for him."

"B-but I'm not," She clung to him tighter, "No-Noah my dads are coming back tomorrow. What am I going to tell them? W-what if they…oh god, what if they say you can't stay? Noah I c-can't cope without you…I'm so scared w-without you ev-even for a minute!"

"Wifey…look at me," He tilted her chin up and pressed a kiss to her nose, "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with weepy eyes.

"I promise," Noah whispered, pecking her lips and tightening his arms around her.

NEXT DAY.

After Noah had driven Lucy, Courtney and Beth to school he drove him and Rachel. She was unusually quiet for her. Noah was getting worried. And she kept glancing at him and taking a sharp breath as if to say something but then pressing her lips together.

"What is it?" Noah asked, smoothing his hand over her thigh.

"Uh…can you stay with me today?" Rachel asked quietly. Noah faced the palm of his hand up on her thigh and Rachel flattened her hand against his.

"Yeah, I can. But if we're gunna make this a regular thing then Mr. S should probly know why I'm sitting in all your classes and shit," Noah said.

"I-I can't tell him!" Rachel flinched as if she'd been hit. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Noah pulled into the parking lot and looked into her scared chocolate eyes, "S'matter? What happened? You weren't like this yesterday." Noah asked, cupping her cheek, Rachel flinched slightly and then leaned into his touch.

"N-nothing…I-I'm…" She sighed heavily, he saw her relax, "I don't know…I just feel jumpy a-and worried."

"Well I'm here. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you right?" Rachel nodded, "There you go then Rach. I love you and I'm here okay?"

Rachel's face lit up into a bright smile, "I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and catching his lips in a searing kiss.

"Hey Rach," Quinn walked un to them in Glee. Rachel shrunk back into back.

"H-hi," She smiled.

"Do you wanna go get our nails done after school?" Quinn asked wiggling her fingers.

"Uh…" she looked at Noah, "I…can Noah come?"

"S'okay Wifey, go have some girl time," Noah said rubbing her back.

"Noah I-"

"I mean it Wifey," Noah cut her off, "Have some fun, I'll pick you up as soon as you call, okay?"

Rachel pressed her lips together and nodded, "That you Quinn, that would be lovely."

Quinn smiled and took a seat.

"Alright everyone, Finn is going to be away for the rest of the week, his mom said he's gone to visit his grandma for a while. So while he's away we're going to practice our solo's. Rachel, wanna try one?" Mr. Shu asked.

"I-I don't want to sing today," Rachel said quietly, digging her fingers into Noah's hand.

"What?" Kurt yelled.

"Are you feeling okay diva?" Mercedes asked. Rachel shrunk further into Noah's side.

"I just don't want to sing." She whispered to Noah. He nodded.

"She's got a sore throat," Noah said to the others, frowning as he said it.

Noah had gone home while Rachel went with Quinn.

"Hello honey, how's Rachel?" Miriam asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mom, I'm really worried. He reason I've been staying with her is because… well Finn kinda hit her and raped her when they were dating. And I think she's only just started to deal with it." Noah rushed out.

"Has she told the police?"

"She won't."

"Well why do you think she's only jut dealing with it?"

"Because she's started getting jumpy and hates it if I'm not there, she usually freaks out, which is why I'm happy that she's gone with Q, hopefully she's having a good time," he furrowed his brow.

"Just be there for her, I guess you're her rock. But sooner or later she'll have to try and stand on her own two feet but she won't like it," Miriam said.

Noah pondered his thoughts for a little while before he was about to answer his phone started ringing.

"Sup Q?" He asked.

"Rachel's freaking out, I don't know what's going on but some one touched her bum and said something to her, she just burst into tears and ran. She's been in the bathroom for half an hour but she wont even open the door for me," Quinn explained.

"M'on my way," Noah grumbled grabbing his keys. "That was Q, Rach freaked out again. I gotta go," He kissed his mothers cheek and sped towards the salon.

"Rachel, open the door." He knocked on the cubical door.

No answer.

"Come on, its me."

No answer.

"Wifey?" He whispered. The door unlocked and Rachel launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs tight around his waist and arms tight around his neck. She was sobbing very hard and mascara was streaked down her face.

"Shh, s'okay, I'm here."

She caught his lips in a hard kiss, biting roughly at his lip. She kissed along his ear and nipped at his ear too.

"Come on lets get you home," He whispered into her hair.

"MM…god…Puck, I like it on top!" Rachel moaned as she swivelled her hips onto him.

"Yeah baby, I like it too….Fuuck, I'm not gunna last long," Noah moaned, digging his fingers into her hips.

Rachel put her hands on his chest and started pushing herself up and down.

"So, so close…just….so close," Rachel keened.

"Ahh, fucking love you rach!" Noah moaned as he shot his load inside her.

"MMMm, love you toooo." Rachel screamed, collapsing on his chest after she climaxed.

Later they were laying in bed, he was spooning her and running his fingers over her soft naked waist.

"What's you favourite part of me?" She asked.

"Face body or mind?" He asked lazily.

"Hmm, face?"

"Defiantly your nose, its so damn cute. The your eyes, they're totally come to bed eyes." Noah left a sloppy kiss on her jaw.

"I hate my nose! And I do not have come to bed eyes!" Rachel laughed.

"Don't diss the nose Wifey and you totally fucking do!" Noah retorted. Rachel giggled.

"Okay, how about my body?" She asked.

"Hmm, I love how my hand fits perfectly here," He put his hand in the curve in her waist, "And here," He moved it down to her hip, "But favourite, how soft it is here," He ran one finger in the crease where her thing met her ass.

Rachel giggled again, "What about my mind?"

"Love everything about you. But best, I guess is that you're not the person you show everyone except me. You've got walls up the whole time, except with me," he kissed the back of her neck.

"I love it when you do that," Rachel moaned.

"What this?" He kissed the back of her neck again.

"Mmhm."

"So what do you like best 'bout my face?" Noah asked, snuggling closer to her-if that were possible.

"Your eyes. They're so beautiful," Rachel whispered, laying her hand over his on her tummy.

"Hmm, how 'bout my hot bod?" He grinned.

"Must say the guns," Rachel giggled.

"Hell yeah! How 'bout my mind?"

"Same as what you said. You Noah for me and Puck for everyone else." Rachel smiled to herself. She turned over and caught his lips in a kiss, pushing her tongue through his lips.

Suddenly her door swung open.

"Pumpkin we're…RACHEL!" Charles shouted.

"Daddy!" Rachel shouted pulling the covers up around her chest.

"Why are you in bed naked with Noah Puckerman?" He asked.

"Noah's my boyfriend. W-we have an intimate relationship," Rachel blushed.

"Are you still on the pill?" Charles asked, tossing Rachel her robe, which she slipped on under the comforter.

"Yes. Why are you back early?" Rachel asked getting out of bed and tossing Noah's jeans at him, he slipped them on and got out of bed to find his shirt.

"You're dad's still in Chicago, our business trip got extended for a while longer, so I've come home for a little while to see if you're being taken care of," Charles shot his daughter a knowing gin, "Which it looks like you have."

"Daddy!"

Noah-who had put his shirt on-turned to Charles, "Sorry Sir, I know that must of looked bad but I do love your daughter."

"It's quite alright son, just don't propose un till you're over 20 or I'll owe Miriam 100 bucks," Charles chuckled.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well when you two were little you use to play mommy's and daddy's and kiss each other all the time, me and Miriam have had a standing bet since you were 5," Charles said.

Rachel slapped her had to her forehead and shook her head.

"Noah's staying tonight," She stated.

"Okay, just don't let me hear my daughter screaming Noah," Charles chuckled making his way down stairs.

"Fuck, did you're dad just give me permission to screw you brains out?" Noah asked, looking dumb founded.

"Sounded like it," Rachel laughed making her way down stairs with Noah in tow.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Noah had gone home to look after his little sister for a little while, Charles had told Rachel she needed to stay home.

"Daddy," Rachel started as she sat at the kitchen table while her father prepared dinner.

"Yes Pumpkin?" He asked.

"Noah's staying tonight," Rachel said picking at her nails.

"No Pumpkin, it's a school night and he slept over last night," Charles said.

"You don't understand," Rachel said quietly, an instant panic arising in her, "I need him."

"You'll survive, sorry but no means no," Charles said firmly.

"I-I…I hate you!" Rachel shouted, running up stairs in tears. She rang him the moment she threw herself onto her bed.

"Berry Juice?" Noah answered on the second ring.

"N-noah," Rachel sniffled.

"Shit Wifey what's the matter?" Noah asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I'm so scared! Daddy said you couldn't stay tonight," She took a shakey breath in, "W-what if he comes to get me?" She let out a gentle sob, curling herself into a ball.

"Shh, you're going to be fine, I promise," Noah whispered, his fingers were itching to rub along her back and his arms were itching to take her into them.

"N-noah, I-I can't, I just c-can't."

His phone started ringing, he instantly woke up and answered it.

"Rach?"

"Noah, its Charles,"

"Hello Sir," he checked the clock, 1.04 am.

"Listen, I know it's late but I'm really worried."

"Is Rachel okay?"

"She's locked herself in the bathroom, she crying and saying 'Noah check the closet' over and over again," Charles said. Noah pulled some sweats and a hoddie on and ran downstairs, jumping into his truck.

"On my way," He hung up speeding towards the Berry house. When he pulled up he went straight in and sprinted to Rachel's bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY! NOAH NEEDS TO CHECK!" Rachel screamed, her voice was a little hoarse by now.

"I've checked, he isn't in the closet Wifey," Noah said through the door. Charles just stared at Noah as if he was out of his mind.

"Wifey," Noah whispered, "I promise I'll stay the night."

"N-noah?" Rachel soft voice answered him.

"It's me Rach," Noah replied. The door opened about half an inch and Rachel peered through the gap. Letting a huge sob escape her when she saw him. She immediately folded herself into his arms. Noah held her close.

"You checked?" Rachel asked.

"I checked." Noah pecked her head and then turned his eyes to Charles, "I'm gunna get her to bed, she needs to sleep."

Charles just nodded dumbly and left, shutting Rachel's door behind him. Noah pushed Rachel to sit on her bed, she stared up at him with her big brown eyes as he stripped to his boxers and they both got into bed. She immediately snuggled tight into his chest and uttered an 'I love you' before falling asleep.

When Noah woke up Rachel was still snuggled tight into him, her arm was round him, clutching him tightly. He rubbed his hand over his face, repeating his moms words in his head over and over, '_sooner or later she'll have to try and stand on her own two feet but she won't like it_'. Rachel's door opened slightly and Charles popped his head round it.

"Morning," He said looking at Rachel who had tear streaks still down her face, "Wake her up and come down for lunch when you're ready."

"Sure, what time is it?" Noah asked, pushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"It's 2 o'clock, too late for school now. But I-I just want to make sure she's okay." Charles mumbled. Noah nodded and Charles pulled the door closed and went down stairs.

"Baby," Noah whispered, kissing her lips. Rachel groaned and held him tighter.

"Time to get up Rachel," Noah chuckled. Rachel opened one eye and smiled up at him.

"Noah," She breathed out, kissing his chest softly.

"Your dad wants us down for breakfast." He pecked her lips.

"Okay," Rachel said stretching and pulling him up and into the bathroom. Noah watched her wash her face, brush her teeth and brush her hair. They went back into the bedroom and both got dressed.

"Thank you for coming last night, I don't know what I'd have done," Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel. You need to tell your dad," Noah said standing up and gently cupping her cheek.

"I-I can you do it? Please?" Rachel asked. Noah sighed and nodded, kissing her lips gently.

Charles was waiting for them downstairs and all three sat down at the kitchen table.

"I need to know what happened last night. What's going on?" Charles asked.

"Rachel…Finn…Finn's been hitting her and drumming into her head stuff that…well he shouldn't. But he-h-he raped her. She's not over it, I guess," Noah said quickly. He shoulda planned this out…

Charles gasped and stared at his daughter. "How long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half…but Noah's here now…I-I'm safe," Rachel said, leaning into Noah.

"Rachel what do you need? Do you need to call the police? Go to therapy? Do you need me and dad to come home?" Charles asked, a look of complete worry on his face.

"N-no. All I need is Noah. He keeps me safe a-and I feel safe with him…but no one else," Rachel said gripping Noah's thigh hard.

"But darling, Noah's a young boy. He needs to be able to breath…" Charles trailed off. Rachel was staring wide eyed at Noah.

"D-do you feel that way?" She asked, gulping back the tears.

"No, I don't. I love you too much. But I do think it would be good for you to stand on your own two feet a little bit," Noah said looking at her.

"What do you mean on my own two feet? You don't want me anymore do you?" Rachel stood up from the table, so fast her chair fell back, slamming loudly on the floor.

"Rachel," Noah got up, trying to catch her arm but she turned to him with all guns blazing.

"No! Puck. Just say it! I'm too damaged for you, aren't I?" She pushed his chest, "You don't find me attractive, you see my scars and you see him, just like I do…isn't that right?" She turned on her heel and sprinted upstairs, locking herself in her bedroom.

"M-my baby," Charles wept, "How long has she been like this?"

"Only a week or so," Noah mumbled. Charles put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry sir, I'll go and talk to her," Noah said turning to go up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Rach,"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME SO JUST GO!"

"Rachel, I love you. You know that. So open this door before I break it down."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"One…" He waited, "Two…" Still nothing, "Three…I'm coming in!" He slammed his body into the door, bursting it open, only to be hit it the chest by her hair brush.

"Don't fucking throw shit at me wifey!" He warned her. She picked up a mug and tossed it at his head. It went slightly to the right and smashed against the wall, "Fuck sake, why are you mad at me?"

"Because you don't love me!" Rachel yelled back, picking up another mug.

"Bullshit. You know I do." This time the mug smashed to the left of his head. He quickly moved to the bed and straddled her hips, pinning her wrists above her head, "Why are you mad?"

"Finn's coming back to school on Monday and you're suppose to protect me. But you can't do that if you are pushing me away," Rachel whispered, staring up at him with angry, watery eyes.

Noah's face turned to anger then softened.

"He-he's coming back?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rachel nodded.

"I swear I'll never leave your fuckin' side Wifey," He growled, dropping a heated kiss to the hinge of her jaw.

"Take me Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Rach-your dad…" He trailed off, hoping that would explain.

"My dad soundproofed my room when I was twelve."

Noah's lips claimed hers in a slow, loving kiss.

"Baby, I need to go home tonight, for Beth. Why don't you come with me?" Noah said pecking the corner of her mouth and climbing off of her.

"Okay," Rachel said getting up as well and slipping her arms into her jacket.

They pair went downstairs.

"Sir," Noah said to Charles, "Uh- I need to stay at mine tonight and look after Beth, is it okay if I take Rach with me?"

"Yes, of course. But I will need to have a chat with your mother soon," Charles replied.

"Okay see ya sir," Noah said making his way to the front door.

"Bye daddy," Rachel smiled, following Noah out.

When they pulled up in the Puckerman drive Noah's face went stony. There was a black truck in the drive.

He stormed into the house with Rachel on his heel's, the pair ran upstairs and pushed open Beth's door. Revealing Beth on top of a guy. She was in her bra with her tongue down his throat. His hands were down the back of her jeans, resting on her ass.

"FUCK SAKE BETH!"

**A/N So there's the next chapter! Again I've got writters block so idea's are appreciated. **

**NEXT TIME: Miriam and Charles have a little chat and Finn comes back to school.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SIX

Noah had gone home to look after his little sister for a little while, Charles had told Rachel she needed to stay home.

"Daddy," Rachel started as she sat at the kitchen table while his father prepared dinner.

"Yes Pumpkin?" He asked.

"Noah's staying tonight," Rachel said picking at her nails.

"No Pumpkin, it's a school night and he slept over last night," Charles said.

"You don't understand," Rachel said quietly, an instant panic arising in her, "I need him."

"You'll survive, sorry but no means no," Charles said firmly.

"I-I I hate you!" Rachel shouted, running up stairs in tears. She rang him the moment she threw herself onto her bed.

_"Berry Juice?"_ Noah answered on the second ring.

"N-noah," Rachel sniffled.

_"Shit Wifey what's the matter?"_ Noah asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I'm so scared! Daddy said you couldn't stay tonight," She took a shakey breath in, "W-what if he comes to get me?" She let out a gentle sob, curling herself into a ball.

_"Shh, you're going to be fine, I promise,"_ Noah whispered, his fingers were itching to rub along her back and his arms were itching to take her into them.

"N-noah, I-I can't, I just c-can't."

* * *

His phone started ringing, he instantly woke up and answered it.

"Rach?"

_"Noah, its Charles,"_

"Hello Sir," he checked the clock, 1.04 am.

_"Listen, I know it's late but I'm really worried."_

"Is Rachel okay?"

_"She's locked herself in the bathroom, she crying and saying 'Noah check the closet' over and over again,"_ Charles said. Noah pulled some sweats and a hoddie on and ran downstairs, jumping into his truck.

"On my way," He hung up speeding towards the Berry house. When he pulled up he went straight in and sprinted to Rachel's bathroom.

He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY! NOAH NEEDS TO CHECK!" Rachel screamed, her voice was a little hoarse by now.

"I've checked, he isn't in the closet Wifey," Noah said through the door. Charles just stared at Noah as if he was out of his mind.

"Wifey," Noah whispered, "I promise I'll stay the night."

"N-noah?" Rachel soft voice answered him.

"It's me Rach," Noah replied. The door opened about half an inch and Rachel peered through the gap. Letting a huge sob escape her when she saw him. She immediately folded herself into his arms. Noah held her close.

"You checked?" Rachel asked.

"I checked." Noah pecked her head and then turned his eyes to Charles, "I'm gunna get her to bed, she need to sleep."

Charles just nodded dumbly and left, shutting Rachel's door behind him. Noah pushed Rachel to sit on her bed, she stared up at him with her big brown eyes as he stripped to his boxers and they both got into bed. She immediately snuggled tight into his chest and uttered an 'I love you' before falling asleep.

When Noah woke up Rachel was still snuggled tight into him, her arm was round him, clutching him tightly. He rubbed his hand over his face, repeating his moms words in his head over and over, 'sooner or later she'll have to try and stand on her own two feet but she won't like it'. Rachel's door opened slightly and Charles popped his head round it.

"Morning," He said looking at Rachel who had tear streaks still down her face, "Wake her up and come down for breakfast when you're ready."

"Sure, what time is it?" Noah asked, pushing Rachel's hair out of her face.

"It's 10 o'clock, too late for school now. But I-I just want to make sure she's okay." Charles mumbled. Noah nodded and Charles pulled the door closed and went down stairs.

"Baby," Noah whispered, kissing her lips. Rachel groaned and held him tighter.

"Time to get up Rachel," Noah chuckled. Rachel opened one eye and smiled up at him.

"Noah," She breathed out, kissing his chest softly.

"Your dad wants us down for breakfast." He pecked her lips.

"Okay," Rachel said stretching and pulling him up and into the bathroom. Noah watched her wash her face, brush her teeth and brush her hair. They went back into the bedroom and both got dressed.

"Thank you for coming last night, I don't know what I'd have done," Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel. You need to tell your dad," Noah said standing up and gently cupping her cheek.

"I-I can you do it? Please?" Rachel asked. Noah sighed and nodded, kissing her lips gently.

* * *

Charles was waiting for them downstairs and all three sat down at the kitchen table.

"I need to know what happened last night. What's going on?" Charles asked.

"Rachel Finn Finn's been hitting her and drumming into her head stuff that well he shouldn't. But he-h-he raped her. She's not over it, I guess," Noah said quickly. He shoulda planned this out

Charles gasped and stared at his daughter. "How long has this been going on?"

"A year and a half but Noah's here now I-I'm safe," Rachel said, leaning into Noah.

"Rachel what do you need? Do you need to call the police? Go to therapy? Do you need me and dad to come home?" Charles asked, a look of complete worry on his face.

"N-no. All I need is Noah. He keeps me safe a-and I feel safe with him but no one else," Rachel said gripping Noah's thigh hard.

"But darling, Noah's a young boy. He needs to be able to breath " Charles trailed off. Rachel was staring wide eyed at Noah.

"D-do you feel that way?" She asked, gulping back the tears.

"No, I don't. I love you too much. But I do think it would be good for you to stand on your own two feet a little bit," Noah said looking at her.

"What do you mean on my own two feet? You don't want me anymore do you?" Rachel stood up from the table, so fast her chair fell back, slamming loudly on the floor.

"Rachel," Noah got up, trying to catch her arm but she turned to him with all guns blazing.

"No! Puck. Just say it! I'm too damaged for you, aren't I?" She pushed his chest, "You don't find me attractive, you see my scars and you see him, just like I do isn't that right?" She turned on her heel and sprinted upstairs, locking herself in her bedroom.

"M-my baby," Charles wept, "How long has she been like this?"

"Only a week or so," Noah mumbled. Charles put his head in his hands.

"Don't worry sir, I'll go and talk to her," Noah said turning to go up the stairs. He knocked on the door.

"Rach,"

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, "YOU DON'T LOVE ME SO JUST GO!"

"Rachel, I love you. You know that. So open this door before I break it down."

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"One " He waited, "Two " Still nothing, "Three I'm coming in!" He slammed his body into the door, bursting it open, only to be hit it the chest by her hair brush.

"Don't fucking throw shit at me wifey!" He warned her. She picked up a mug and tossed it at his head. It went slightly to the right and smashed against the wall, "Fuck sake, why are you mad at me?"

"Because you don't love me!" Rachel yelled back, picking up another mug.

"Bullshit. You know I do." This time the mug smashed to the left of his head. He quickly moved to the bed and straddled her hips, pinning her wrists above her head, "Why are you mad?"

"Finn's coming back to school on Monday and you're suppose to protect me. But you can't do that if you are pushing me away," Rachel whispered, staring up at him with angry, watery eyes.

Noah's face turned to anger then softened.

"He-he's coming back?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rachel nodded.

"I swear I'll never leave your fuckin' side Wifey," He growled, dropping a heated kiss to the hinge of her jaw.

"Take me Noah," Rachel whispered.

"Rach-your dad " He trailed off, hoping that would explain.

"My dad soundproofed my room when I was twelve."

Noah's lips claimed hers in a slow, loving kiss.

"Baby, I need to go check on Beth, mom's home late tonight." Noah said pecking the corner of her mouth and climbing off of her.

"Let me come with you," Rachel said getting up as well.

* * *

They fell into a comfortable silence on the journy to Noah's house, holding hands whilst Rachel sing along to whatever was on the radio. But Noah's face went stoney as they saw a black truck in his followed Noah as he stormed into the house and up the open Beths bedroom door to reveal her laying ontop of a guy in a hot makeout session. Beth's top was strewn across the bed and the guys hands were down the back of her jeans, resting on her ass.

"BETH!" Noah the couple jump grabbed her top and held it over her chest. The guy had a smirk on his face.

"Sup?" He said in a lazy drawl. Rachel quickly stepped infront of Noah, placing her hands on his chest just in time to stop him lunging for Beth boyfriend.

"Pete,you need to leave before even Ray can't hold him back," Beth screeched. The guy-Pete's- face dropped before he spinted down stairs.

Rachel noticed Beth's pupils were huge and she wasn't quite with it, she stood infront of the younger girl, placing her hands on her shoulder, like she did with Noah when she wanted him to focus on her.

"What have you taken?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing-" Beth replyed quickly.

"Beth!" Rachel warned.

"Just some weed, okay?" She huffed, pulling her shirt back over her head and slumping down on her bed.

"I'm telling ma," Noah growled, fists still clenched and still staring daggers at the bed where his sister had been with the douche.

"Puck! You can't!" Beth pleaded.

"I can. And I will.I can't fuckin' believe you!" Noah turned on his heels and stormed back downtairs.


	8. Chapter 8

He'd been ranting for 3 hours. Rachel was getting scareder and scareder the more time past.

"Please calm down!" She sobbed from the couch.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN? I'VE ALREADY GOT YOU TO DEAL WITH I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT AS WELL!" Puck screamed.

"If I'm so much to deal with them why don't i just go home Puck?" Rachel asked in a small hurt voice.

Beth came down the stairs at that point with a bag packed.

"THE FUCK? WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Puck shouted, grabbing Beth's arm.

"GET OFF!" Beth screeched pulling herself from her brothers grip.

"She wants to leave, just let her go," Rachel whispered.

Puck's face turned to stone as he took Rachel roughly by the shoulders and pulled her up from the couch, shaking her like a rag doll.

"S'MATTER WITH YOU?" He screamed in her face.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU'RE SCARING HER?" Beth shouted, pulling Rachel behind her, where the petite brunette broke down into a ball on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. "You think I don't know whats going on? You're such an asshat you're hurting her? Don't you think Finn's hurt her enough?"

"You don't know shit!" Puck growled walking over to Rachel and putting his hand on her back. She flinched violently and tried to scramble away from him.

"GET OFF! DON'T HURT ME!" Rachel screamed, her voice full of hurt and fear.

"Rae," Beth said soothingly, squatting down next to Rachel, "Me and Pete are getting out of this place. Come with us?" Beth asked running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"B-but I need Noah," Rachel sobbed in a broken voice.

"Well he's not here now and Puck's hit me before Rae," Beth said. Rachel grasped Beth's hand and nodded. They made their way to the door only to be stopped by Puck.

"You're both leaving?" He asked.

"I'll keep her safe." Rachel whispered before disappearing out the door.

"You are such a douche, taking it out on her, hurting her. You're just like dad." Beth said before following Rachel.

* * *

Half an hour later Rachel Berry was in the back of a strangers car on her way to god knows where with only her sleepover back she'd picked up from Puck's truck. She couldn't't help the silent tears from falling.

_He doesn't want you. He tried to hurt you and said he was better off without you._ She kept telling herself.

Beth reached back and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"S'gunna be alright Rae," She whispered.

* * *

When Miriam got home to see her son sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands she knew something was really wrong.

"Noah honey?"

He looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Ma, Rachel and Beth ran away and I could of stopped them," He replied shakily.

* * *

**A/n sooooo sorry for all the late updating...im a bum what can i say? **

**Here's the next chapter and i know it seems bad and all it'll work itself out and ive got something planned for this that will be awesome if i can make it so hope you keep reading and thankyou for those of you who still do!**

**all my love **

**JB x **


	9. Chapter 9

5 years is a long time.

The first year he looked for them every day. Tried to find her. Went to her fathers' house everyday but she was never there, they never knew where she was. But still everyday he tried to find them both. He never did.

_# FLASHBACK #_

_It had been 142 days. Not one word from either of them._

_He shuffled to the Berry's front door and knocked._

_"Hello Noah," Mr Berry sighed as he answered the door. He looked tired and older. Grey._

_"Good evening Sir. Is Rachel home?"_

_"Noah, we do this every day. You know no one knows where she is," _

_"Sorry Sir, I just...I miss her y'know? All this time it looked like she needed me but truth is...I need her just as much," Puck looked down at the ground. _

_Mr Berry groaned and rubbed his hand over his face. "We're watching the game, care to join?" _

_"Thank you Sir but do you think I could sit in her room for a little while?" _

_"Of course."_

_Puck lay on her bed and sobbed. Clutching the pillow that hardly smelt like her anymore and listening to the same song she had paused from that night. 'Don't Stop Believing'. He thought it was ironic. He stayed that way until his mother came to fetch him. Like she did every night._

_# END FLASH BACK #_

The second year he stopped thinking about them every day. He was 20 years old and got a degree in mechanics. He'd just started helping out at Burt Hummels garage. And he met Isabella, she was a tall gorgeous blond. Who was a water-sport instructor.

By the third year he hardly thought about them at all. He'd moved into a little apartment in Lima with Isabella and they were getting on really well Isabella bought him a dog for his 21 birthday. A yellow Labrador he named Juliet because he remembered talking about it once with a certain brunette. 3 months later Isabella cheated on him and left him and Jules behind.

Noah Puckerman moved to New York when he was 23 and opened a garage 10 minutes away from his new apartment near central park. He made some great friends including a couple of guys he hired to work for him and Juliet was at his side all the time.

It was a slow Friday evening and Puck was doing paper work when an SUV rolled into the garage.

"Trent! Customer!" Puck yelled as Jules rushed out barking.

"Okay boss," Trent mocked, coming in from the back to go and talk to the owner of the SUV.

"Shut up Douche," Puck grinned going back to his paper work.

20 minutes later Trent came back in with a missive grin on his face.

"What's the damage?" Puck looked up, "Where's Jules?"

"With the customers. And fuck man," Trent let out a low whistle, "Absolutely smokin' there's two of 'em."

"C'mon dude, don't shit me, I haven't got any decent pussy in months!" Puck said shooting his friend a glare.

"Well these two are worth it, ones a mom but it sorta makes her hotter and the other ones a fuckable little piece," Trent sighed, "Anyway they wanna talk to you, their cars fan belt is gone but they don't have a lot of cash on them."

"Alright, I'll go take a look at it." Puck sighed standing up and running his hand over his buzz cut hair.

When he walked outside he saw three girls standing with their backs to him. One short brunette with a baby in a pink dress balanced on her hip, he could swear he knew that ass. A taller girl with light brown hair and a child standing between the two with hair the same colour as the shorter brunettes. Jules was standing by the child.

"Ladies," Puck said to alert them to his presents. When all three girls turned round he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Beth and Rachel. Who faces of pure shock mirrored his own. The child standing between Beth and Rachel looked just like Rachel did when she was a little girl.

Rachel-forever being an amazing actress- quickly checked herself into a neutral expression.

Rachel looked away as she began to jiggle the baby on her hip.

"Rach," Puck whispered scanning her down cast eyes then turning to his sister. Beth had tears in her eyes and she folded herself into her brothers waiting arms.

"Mummy, who's he?" The little girl asked, looping her arm around her mother's thigh.

Pucks eyes snapped to Rachel.

"That's Noah, Auntie Beth's brother." Rachel said quietly.

"Hello, I'm Adah." She smiled at Puck.

"Nice to meet you Princess," Puck smirked looking into a pair of eyes identical to Rachel's, "And how old are you?"

"Fouw," Adah beamed. Pucks eyes snapped to Rachel, who looked away quickly.

"Puck can I talk to you for a minute please?" Beth asked pulling at his arm. He let himself be pulled back into his office where Trent was making coffees.

"I've missed you," Beth said.

"I missed you too Squirt but you got a shit load of explaining to do!" Puck said.

"Wait you know her?" Trent asked from the other side of the room.

"Dude, this 'fuckable little piece' is my sister!" Puck growled.

"Can it Puck, I'm 18 now and he's cute," She shot a sexy smile at Trent.

"Whatever," Puck huffed, peering back out the door to see Rachel laughing about something with Adah.

"Puck listen to me. I'll babysit and you and Rach can go out to dinner and talk okay?" Beth said.

"She's got two fucking kids! Has Wifey got a guy?" he let the term of endearment slip before he realized himself.

"No she isn't dating, she isn't married, she only has one night stands since Eliza was born and her dad left although Eliza's dad is not worth the air he breathes." Beth said.

"So she's single, got two kids and she hates me? Great!" Puck through his arms in the air and turned around to see Rachel standing in the door way with Eliza on one hip and holding Adah's hand on her other side, Puck looked her over and couldn't help thinking that she looked amazing.

"Can you fix my car or not?" Rachel asked him coldly.

"Another sister?" Trent asked.

"No, my Wifey," Puck said without thinking.

"Don't Puck! I am not your Wifey anymore! Can you fix the damn car or not?" Rachel yelled.

"Don't fucking shout at me! Not my fault you're so tightly fucking wound!" Puck yelled back, "Trent go fix her fucking car." Earning a glare from Rachel.

"Dude calm down! I'll go fix it," Trent said pulling up his overalls.

"Mommy doesn't like that language!" Adah huffed, "An Liza might stawt talking soon!"

"I'll uh..give you two some privacy," Beth said taking Eliza who instantly made a grab for Beth's hair and walking outside.

Puck sighed and slumped down in a chair. Scrubbing his hand down his face.

"Sowwy I shouted but Mommy doesn't like it and youw old so you should know bettew," Adah said standing next to him. Puck smiled at her and looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"S'okay Princess, I'm sorry I shoulda known better," Puck apologized.

Adah beamed at him.

"Definitely your kid Berry," Puck braved a glance at her. Rachel was staring at Adah and him with an amused look.

"Ade, Baby, can you go make sure Auntie Beth isn't teaching Eliza bad habits please?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," Adah smiled, "But if she is she has to sit on the chaiw like I do when I'm a bad giwl."

Rachel giggled as Adah skipped out of the room.

"She sure is something Rach," Puck grinned.

"That she is." Rachel smiled fondly.

"You never came back to me." Puck said quietly.

"What did you expect?" Rachel said harshly.

"Truthfully? For you to walk through that door and give me a second chance. And I woulda never let you go again," Puck sighed. Juliet chose that moment to bound in and start licking Rachel's hand, causing her to giggle.

"You're such a nice dog," She smiled, "What's her name?"

"Ju-Juliet." Puck said, meeting Rachel's gaze.

_# FLASH BACK #_

_"I've been thinking," Rachel said coming out of the bathroom and settling on the bed next to Puck._

_"Mm," Puck encouraged her to continue while rubbing his hand up her side._

_"When we get married and have kids we should get a dog," Rachel stated matter of factly._

_"Okay," Puck smiled, "But it's gotta be a cool one that likes kids."_

_"Oh my god! Let's call her Juliet!"_

_"No way Wifey! That's a pussy name for a dog!"_

_"Please?" She turned to him a pouted._

_"Fine," He grinned against her lips, "Juliet it is."_

_# END FLASH BACK #_

"Y-you named your dog Juliet?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. Jules started barking.

"Jules, bed!" Puck said. Jules rushed off to the rug in the corner and lay down, "Beth said she'd watch your kids so we could have a catch up some time do you think we could?" He asked, running his hand over the back of his neck.

Rachel bit her lip and put her hands on her hips, "I'll think about it."

"Rachel just come here," Puck pleaded, opening his arms. Rachel hesitated for about half a second before folding herself into his arms and hugging him tightly. Taking in his sent and pleading with herself not to cry. "Cuddle!" They heard shrieked from the door way before Adah launched herself into her mother's lap. Puck and Rachel both laughed.

"Wow, two pretty lady's sitting on my lap, I am lucky!" Puck grinned.

Rachel and Adah both giggled and slapped his arm at the same time.

**Later that night.**

Rachel and Beth were sitting on Rachel's bed doing their nails.

"So Puck's here," Beth stated casually.

"I missed him so much Beth," Rachel confessed.

"Me too and Adah seemed to really like him," Beth said.

"She would," Rachel rolled her eyes, "She is a Puckerman after all."

"You gunna tell him?" Beth asked.

"I don't know." Rachel said truthfully.

"Mommy." Adah said from the doorway, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" Rachel asked, opening her arms for her daughter to enter. Adah sat in her Moms lap and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Noah's my Daddy isn't he?" Adah asked.

"What?" Rachel asked startled that her four year old daughter had worked that out after only meeting Noah once.

"Well when we wewe sitting on his lap it felt like we wewe a family and he looks at you with that look," Adah said looking up at her mother expectantly.

"Yes he is your Dad," Rachel said. Adah frowned for a minute.

"But he doesn't know I'm his daughtew?" Rachel shook her head no. Adah nodded slowly.

"So what do you think about it?" Beth asked.

"He's nice and calls me Pwincess. But I want him to be Liza's Daddy too," Adah smiled up at Beth.

"Go back to bed sweetie," Rachel said.

"Kay but I'm gunna go say night to Liza first," She gave Rachel and Beth a sloppy kiss each and skipped out of the room.

"Oh my God!" Beth laughed.

"It's not funny! My kids too smart for her own good!" Rachel hit Beth with a pillow.

They heard a loud scream come from the nursery followed by a loud thump. Rachel jumped up and sprinted into the nursery to find her four year old crying hysterically on the floor with blood seeping from her forehead.

She picked her up quickly, tucking her into the oversize old Mickenly hoodie she was wearing. She got her phone out her pocket and dialled the only person's number she knew had a car at this moment in time.

"Lo?"

"Puck! Wake the fuck up. I need you to drive me to the hospital NOW!" She screamed.

"The fuck?" It was evident that he was asleep.

"There's no time Ade's really hurt Puck! Get your ass over her now! For fuck sake!" Rachel shouted.

"M'on my way." He hung up.

"What happened?" Beth asked, coming into the room and picking up Eliza who was crying in her crib.

"She must have hit her head," Rachel said going down stairs and slipping on her shoes, "Puck's coming to take us to the hospital, can you watch Liza?"

"Mommy," Adah said softly as her little face went into a peaceful sleep.

Rachel saw Puck's car pull up and kissed Adah's cheek.

She hopped into Puck's car and he started speeding towards the hospital. They didn't say one word the whole way.

The doctor saw them straight away.

"How old is she?"

"Four."

"Allergy's?"

"None."

"Recent illnesses?"

"Just a cold."

"If you could go and fill out the forms and wait in the waiting room and we'll see what we can do," The doctor said.

"Thank you," Puck said steering Rachel away.

Puck collected the form from the reception desk and sat Rachel in the waiting room. He watched as Rachel filled the form in.

_Name: _Adah Puckerman  
_Father's name: _Noah Puckerman  
_Mother's name: _Rachel Puckerman

"The fuck?" Puck turned to her.

"Do we really need to have this conversation right now when our daughters head is split open and she's unconscious?" Rachel snapped, "Just take the damn form." Puck returned it to the front desk. When he returned Rachel was crying hysterically so he pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"She's gunna be fine Rachel." He whispered.

2 hours later the doctor came out and called Rachel's name.

"Is she okay?" Rachel asked rushing up with Puck hot on her heals.

"She's fine, in room 208. But she's still drowsy and it will leave a scar on her forehead."

They rushed into the room where Adah was asleep in the bed. Her brunette locks tousled over the pillow. Rachel let silent tears stream down her face and snuggled close to her daughter on the bed.

"Mommy," Adah cried out.

"I'm here baby," Rachel whispered. Adah wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, climbing into her lap, crying as well.

"My head huwts and you wewn't thewe and the doctow said you wewn't allowed in yet," She cried laying kisses all over Rachel's face.

"I'm so sorry baby, I wasn't allowed in. But I'm here now." Rachel whispered into her hair.

After a little while they stopped crying and Adah turned her head and noticed Puck staring at her.

"Come on, you can come on the othew side, I know you like cuddling too," Adah smiled, patting the bed on the other side. Puck smiled and climbed in next to her.

"I'm glad you're okay Princess," He whispered.

Rachel laid her head on the pillow and looking over her daughters head to Puck. Adah looked up at her Mom and then her Dad with a huge smile.

Adah was released from the hospital and hour later and Puck helped carry her in and tuck her into her bed. Beth was asleep in Rachel's room with Eliza in her arms so Rachel gently took Eliza and walked into the nursery with Puck following.

"She's beautiful Rach," Puck cooed at the sleeping baby as Rachel put her in her crib.

"Yeah well she looks like her father," Rachel mumbled, pressing a kiss to Eliza's forehead.

"Do you make it a habit? Getting pregnant then fucking off before the father finds out or does hers know about her?" Puck asked bitterly.

"I think you should go," Rachel said in a small voice.

"I didn't mean it, look I'm sorry...I just need answers," Puck said. Rachel nodded her head and they made their way down stairs.

"So what do you need to know?" Rachel asked flipping the kettle on and getting two mugs out.

"Well to start with where did you go?"

"Well, originally we were going to come back. But Pete-he's not a good guy, Y'know?" Rachel said.

_# FLASH BACK 1 month after leaving #_

_Rachel was dry heaving into the toilet after 30 minutes of puking when Pete pushed the door open._

_"Fuck sake Rachel, come the fuck on, we need to get moving!" He shouted, dragging her up by the arm._

_"Get off me," She struggled to get out of his grip, "Me and Beth need to go home."_

_"No, we're going to Vegas," Pete snarled._

_"We can't!" She exclaimed._

_"Yeah you can and you fucking will," He began pulling her out the door._

_"At least let me have my cell phone so I can call my Dad." _

_"So you can tell your Dad what? That you're pregnant?" Pete asked. It hit her like a ton of bricks. The mood swings, the sickness, the missed period. It had never occurred to her. But all the evidence was pointing to it. He didn't wait for a reply and dragged her out of the hotel room and into his car-smacking her ass as he pushed her in._

_# Flashback ends #_

"How did you end up in New York?"

"In Vegas when I was 7 months pregnant Pete tried to rape me and this guy-Ben-heard me screaming. He worked at the hotel and beat Pete up. Although he was 24 and I was 16 I fell for him instantly. When me and Beth explained our situation he offered to take us back to Lima-"

"But you didn't come!" Puck interrupted her.

"-or for us to come with him to California. Me and Beth talked about it and decided to see if we liked it out there." She handed Puck his coffee and sipped her tea, "We lived by the beach, Beth started working at his Surf shop and I gave birth to Adah Bethany Puckerman. Me and Ben started dating very quickly. By the time Adah turned two I had started getting letters. Saying _you're mine _and one day I had walked to get Beth from the beach and Pete was there. Ben said Pete had explained that I was his girl friend and was mentally ill. That we were going to get married when I found out I was pregnant and that I needed to come with him. He claimed that Adah was his daughter. Before Pete made us leave Ben apologized to Beth, saying that he never meant to hurt my family and he never would have told me he loved me if he had known. I don't think he ever truly cared for me or Adah-she called him Dada and we were together for 2 years-you don't just throw that away!" She started sniffling.

Puck led her to the couch and sat her down.

"Anyway...At the first motel stop me and Beth took his car and drove as far as we could before we ended up breaking the car. We hitch hiked and a guy picked us up and took us to New York. He ended up being my best friend until he got me pregnant."

"What are you doing now? Job wise?" Puck asked, noticing she didn't want to go into the thing with Eliza's Dad anymore.

"I'm playing 'Fanny Brice' in an off off Broadway production of 'Fame' and teaching Ballet at Brittney Peirce's dance studio part time and Beth's at college part time doing a beauty course and working part time in a clothes store," Rachel explained.

"So Brittney knew where you were?" She nodded, "I saw her last month! She never said anything!"

"She wouldn't, I told her not to mention me to anyone," Rachel confessed.

"Okay and whys your name Puckerman?"

"When we moved here I figured I'd change my name so Pete wouldn't find us and Adah was already Adah Puckerman," Rachel blushed looking at the floor.

"What was Adah's first word?"

"Mama,"

"Second?"

"No." Rachel laughed.

"Does she know I'm her Dad?" Rachel nodded, "Are you gunna let me be her Dad?"

"Depends how serious you are about this...I can't let you in her life if-if you're just gunna leave," Rachel said seriously.

"Rachel! I wanna know her, like everything about her. And I don't care what I have to do I just want her...and you in my life," Puck pleaded, taking her hands in his. Rachel smiled shyly.

"She's me, with your attitude," Rachel said, "Both of our stubbornness. She's got a birthmark on her bum-"

"Like you," He grinned cheekily, thinking of all the times he's kissed and even bitten it.

"Yes," She smiled, "She's way too smart for her own good. She remembers absolutely anything. She's got my pout and puppy eyes-by the way now I know why you always gave in. She's got your love of trouble. She reminds me of you every day."

"C'mere," Puck pulled her into his arms.

"Am I gunna get another chance with you?" He whispered into his hair.

"We'll have to see," Rachel said letting a little smile grace her face. They heard scampering footsteps on the stairs and quickly separated before Adah entered the room and plonked herself between her parents.

"'Mowning." she said sleepily then looked up at Puck.

"Adah, this is your Dad. Noah, this is your daughter," Rachel said getting up to fix her daughter some warm milk. When she stepped back into the room Adah was sitting in his lap talking animatedly about how she liked Jerry better than Tom and pointing at the TV that was now switched on to cartoons.

"Mommy! Daddy likes Tom bestest! Adah" exclaimed. Rachel didn't miss the proud smile from Noah when Adah referred to him as Daddy.

"Does he?" Rachel tutted with a smiled on her face. Beth came downstairs with Eliza on her hip, handing her to Rachel when Eliza squealed.

"Puck," Beth smiled. He nodded back with a grin, "So Rach, I need to get going I won't be back until late because I'm going out with Naomi." Beth said grabbing her bag. Rachel nodded kissing Beth on the cheek and sitting back on the couch. "Puck, it's good to have you back."

"You too," Puck grinned at his sister.

They stayed that way for another half an hour as they ate a breakfast Rachel made and watched cartoons.

"I need to get ready, I've got to be at work in an hour and I still need to drop Eliza off at day-care," Rachel informed Puck.

"I-I can take care of her," Puck offered.

"Daddy can come with us Mommy! And see my dance! Please?" Adah asked excitedly.

Rachel looked over to Noah.

"You're welcome to join us if you want," Rachel told him. Puck smiled and it was agreed that he would come and take care of Eliza while watching.

Rachel left Eliza with Puck as she and Adah rushed upstairs and got ready. When they returned Puck's jaw nearly dropped, Rachel was in white tights and a tight black leotard thing with a pink wrap-y skirt thing, her hair up in a bun and black flats on, she was holding her purse and her phone. Adah was dressed the same but a white leotard instead of black.

He couldn't take his eyes away from Rachel, the years had been good to her and she'd filled out a little, her curves were phenomenal and her breasts had defiantly got a little bigger. When his eyes raked up to her face and she was staring back with one eyebrow kinked up.

1 month later Puck and Juliet were practically living in their spare bedroom. Him and Rachel were friends. Not really anything more except maybe a few stolen touches or kisses here and there. Him and Beth had a few fights and a few heart to hearts but were on the right track. And he was getting to know Adah well and spent a lot of time with her. Also Eliza was starting to think about Puck as her father. She squealed when he picked her up, giggled whenever she saw him and when she was crying she'd started holding her arms out to him rather than Rachel. Puck could tell Rachel was a little upset about this but she'd brushed it off.

He woke up to loud banging. Sitting up in bed he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 11am. The banging started up again along with a loud scream. Puck got up and followed the noise to Rachel's open bedroom door. There she was. The mother of his child. The love of his life. Laying on her back naked with her knees up to her ears, moaning loudly as a blond, tanned guy pounded into her with his head nestled into her neck.

"Harder!" She almost growled.

"Stop trying to take charge!" The un-named guy pinched Rachel's ass, making her squeal, "You get pissy if I let you be in charge." He let her legs rest back around his hips and sat back on his heels. Pulling Rachel with him so she was on-top.

"MMMM MAXI!" She screamed grinding her hips at a furious pace. She pushed her fingers into his hair and pulled him into a passion filled kiss. His arms wrapped around her so their chests were pressed together tightly. He kissed onto her neck and she threw her head back pulling his face closer to her neck while his fingers gripped at her hips, leaving bruises.

Juliet ran into the room whining at Rachel.

"Not now Jules!" Rachel snapped.

"You got a dog Babe?" The guy asked laughing into her breasts.

"N-no, she's-Juliet out!" Rachel said watching as the dog scampered to Puck. Rachel's face went blank and her lips formed a little O when she locked eyes with him.

"Forget the dog, Rach." The guy smacked her ass and squeezed it with both hands, "I'll fuck your ass again if you want?"

"Maxi, this is Noah. Noah this is Maxi," Rachel gestured to Noah. Maxi turned his head slowly, his cheek still resting against her boobs.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Puck growled.

"Um...he's gay," Rachel said. Puck's eyes glanced back to their joined bodies with a raised eyebrow.

"Look we'll explain but...co-could you give us a minute?" Rachel asked. Puck nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He heard giggling as he made his way down stairs.

10 minutes later he was sitting across the table from them scowling at the hand Maxi had on Rachel's bare thigh.

"So basically he's gay, we're just friends, we met at Brittney's dance studio where we both teach. But we...we.."

"Fuck?" Puck cut her off, "When the kids aren't here you bring him back and just fuck?"

"He...he takes care of my needs," Rachel said.

"Bu-but you're gay?" He turned to Maxi.

"Yeah, 100% poof, love the cock me," Maxi smiled all the while inching his hand up higher on Rachel's thigh, so his fingers were dipped under the leg of her shorts.

"Then how does...that," He gestured between them, "Work?"

"Well, I dunno. She's the only girl I've ever-you know." he smiled, "She's just...fuck," Maxi looked at her chest, "Just can't resist." He pecked her lips as she giggled.

"So you're gay but your fuckbuddie is a girl?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Maxi laughed. Puck glanced down at the hand that was clearly rubbing Rachel through her panties-if she had any on. Rachel bit her lip and glanced at Maxi, "I'm her dildo."

"It's great because I use him and I never have to be embarrassed because he'd rather I have a dick anyway," Rachel giggled.

"Could you..you know stop doing that?" Puck gestured to Maxi's hand, "The girls eat at this table."

"RACHEL WE'RE BACK! YOU BETTER BE DECENT!" they heard Beth shout through the door. Rachel quickly pushed Maxi's hand away and ran her hands through her hair just in time for Adah to launch herself into Rachel's lap. She curled her short arms round Rachel's neck and buried her face into her neck.

"Mommy," She smiled then looked up to see maxi, "MAXI!" She jumped into his waiting arms, "Maxi Auntie Beth took us to the pawk and I went on the swings and-oh! Have you met my Daddy?"

"Yes I did Squirt," Maxi smiled, guessing Puck was Adah's father.

"DADA!" A loud squeal interrupted. They all looked up to see a stunned looking Beth with a wriggling Eliza in her arms, who was reaching for Puck.

Rachel's eyes were wide as Puck chuckled and took Eliza, kissing her face and tickling her belly.

"Um, excuse me," Rachel said getting up, "See you tomorrow Maxi," She kissed his cheek and waited until she was in her room to let the tears fall.

"Is she okay?" Maxi asked.

"Eliza's first word, I guess she wanted it to be Mommy," Beth said sitting down in Rachel's vacated chair.

"Sh-Sugar," Puck corrected himself.

"Is Mommy sad?" Adah asked with teary eyes.

"She's fine Baby Girl," Beth said kissing her cheek.

"I'll go talk to her," Puck said handing Eliza back to Beth and making his way upstairs.

Rachel was sitting on her bad with her head in her hands. Puck sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"What do you want Noah?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry Baby. If you want me to take a step back then I will. But I love that little girl the same as I love Adah," Puck said pressing his lips to her neck. Rachel reached her hand up to scratch her nails over the back of his neck. He let out a low growl.

"I know." She whispered, leaning his head to the side to give him more access to her neck, "I want her to have a father Noah. But it just hurts a little, that she likes you better when I've raised her this far."

"She doesn't like me better than you," He nipped at her shoulder, making her gasp, "Baby, she's just happy with me coz I never tell her off. With a Mom as amazing as you who else would be the favourite?"

Rachel turned around in his arms and claimed his lips with hers. She kissed him harder and pushed him down on the bed so she was straddling him.

"Fuck," He groaned running his hands over her ass and squeezing gently.

"Noah," She moaned biting her lip, "You don't have to be gentle with me anymore."

He growled and rolled them over so he could be in control. He sucked her tongue into his mouth before moving his lips across her cheek and down her throat. Nudging the strap of her tank top down with his nose he stopped in his tracks. Rachel moaned and bucked her hips up.

"Noah!" She whined, "Why'd you stop?"

"Fuck," He sounded annoyed at himself, "I can't do this! H-he's..." He sighed, "Maxi's marked you...all over." He stared at the trail of love bites from her collar bone down to her cleavage.

"But-but. Noah I love you," She whispered.

"Fuck," He whispered again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Well, that was the idea," She whispered.

"I-I can't do this with his marks on you Rachel, I'm sorry," he got up and went downstairs.

Rachel took a long, hot shower and washed her day away, scrubbing at herself and letting her tears mix with the water. When she emerged from the shower and went downstairs in her towel to get a glass of water she found Puck, Adah and Eliza on the couch asleep and a note from Beth on the kitchen counter saying she had gone out. As she was fixing her drink Adah came into the room rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"You alright sweetie?" She asked picking her daughter up and popping her on the counter top.

"I heawd Daddy tell Auntie Beth that you'we mad at him," She said playing with the hem of Rachel towel.

"No Baby I'm not mad," She ran her fingers through her daughters wavy hair.

Adah's face lit up, "And I was upset about my scaw," Adah touched the scar on her forehead, "And he says you've got the same and it means wewe special." Adah ran her little fingers down the scar on Rachel's forehead.

"It's true Baby, we're very alike," Rachel smiled, "Even scars." She kissed her daughters forehead.

"But I've got Daddy's badassness," The little girl grinned. Rachel nodded, smiling with her. Adah was just so tiny! Rachel knew she was small for her age and she assumed she'd stay that way since she herself had.

"Yeah and your Mama's everything else," Puck grinned coming into the room and kissing Adah's temple.

"Mommy wants a kiss too!" She squealed.

Puck grinned and lent over, placing a soft kiss on the corner of Rachel's mouth.

"There you go, two kisses for two beautiful ladies," Puck grinned wrapping one arm around Rachel and the other around Adah. Adah gave a million watt smile that lighted up the room like one he was use to seeing on Rachel. And Rachel just smiled sourly.

"Mommy you awe mad coz youw doing the thing with youw eyebwows," Adah pointed out while looking up at her mother.

"What thing with my eyebrows?" Rachel asked, making her eyebrows pinch further.

"It's true, you get this little crease between your eyebrows when your mad," Puck said smoothing said crease out with his thumb.

Rachel sighed and rested her head in her daughters lap. Adah pushed Rachel's hair away from the back of her neck and started fiddling with the hair at the back of her mothers neck.

"I think you should get mawwied," Adah says.

"Hmm?" Rachel asked.

"You and Daddy. If you got mawwied then we'd be a weal family and me and Liza could have a baby bwother ow sistew," Adah explained. Puck placed his hand on the small of Rachel's back and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Baby, we can't get married, Daddy doesn't love me like that," Rachel said standing straight again and placing a sloppy kiss on Adah's cheek. Making her giggle but she frowned quickly after.

Puck scowled at Rachel, not believing she'd just said that.

"The fuck?" Puck growled angrily.

"Daddy, no sweawing!" Adah pouted.

"Sorry Princess," Puck kissed her cheek quickly before turning his gaze back to Rachel.

"Why are you so angry? You don't love me Noah," Rachel said sourly.

"You...You think I?...FUCK...RACHEL!" He started to clench his jaw and fists, a sign Rachel knew that he was going to lose it.

"Baby, go check on your sister please?" Rachel said helping Adah down from the counter and watching her scamper out of the room. Then she turned to Puck.

"You selfish little bitch! You really think I don't fucking love you? The fuck you on?" Puck shouted.

"Well you turned me down Noah. And I told you I loved you but you didn't say it back," Rachel said. Puck noticed the sharpness in her tone and eyes. Along with the tears threatening to spill. He stared at her for a minute in complete silence before storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him.


End file.
